Ni mios, ni tuyos: Nuestros
by Pao Malfoy Cullen Uchiha
Summary: La guerra no solo trajo muerte también trajo vida, sobretodo a Hermione y a Draco. Mantener una relación de forma tan civilizada nunca fue su plan, aunque tampoco lo fue ser padres.
1. Mios

_**Hola!**_

_**Aquí yo Paola con una nueva historia (dramione) siempre había tenido el gusanito de escribir sobre los hijos de Hermione y Draco así que aquí esta solo que sera un poco diferente ya que no estan juntos (por ahora) **_

* * *

><p>Se había despertado apenas unos minutos atrás, su reloj biológico no le permitía dormir más allá de lo conveniente, aun cuando estuviera terriblemente agotada, como justo hoy se encontraba.<p>

No se atrevía a abrir los ojos, siempre era lo mismo cada mañana sabía que en cuanto lo hiciera sus 5 minutos de paz mañanera acabarían, se coloco boca abajo y trajo consigo sus cobijas.

-33 segundos- se dijo mentalmente

Repaso rápidamente lo que haría hoy y sonrió de inmediato al recordar la fecha 27 de agosto, el último fin de semana del mes. Hermione termino su cuenta regresiva de bastante buen humor 15, 14, 13, 12, 11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1,0…

-Mamaaaa!

Tan preciso el reloj biológico de los niños ¿alguna vez dormirían más de lo necesario?

Hermione sintió como una pequeña rodilla se recargaba en su pierna y unas manos reposaban sobre sus caderas, un codo se enterraba en su abdomen y una cabeza descansaba en su pecho provocándole cosquillas con el cabello.

-Nal tu codo, me lastimas cariño, Alí ven acomódate a mi lado-dijo Hermione

Nalia cambio de posición su brazo pero siguió descansando en el pecho de su madre. Hermione le dio un beso en la cabeza comenzó a peinar sus dorados cabellos.

-Ali se ha hecho pis otra vez- dijo Nalia en voz baja intentando que su hermano no la escuchara.

-¡No es cierto! Tenía sed mami y tuve una explosión mágica… y… toda la cama se mojo.

Nalia comenzó a reírse, Hermione movió a la niña y la acomodo del otro lado de la cama junto a ella.

Hermione había llevado a Alían con el doctor para que le dijera si el pequeño tenía alguna enfermedad, el pediatra inmediatamente descarto esa posibilidad pues el niño estaba más sano que nunca, a lo que llevo a que fuera con la doctora Marst.

La doctora Marst era la psicóloga de los niños, Hermione creyó necesario que tuvieran una dada las condiciones de su familia. Marst le había dicho que todo marchaba de las mil maravillas con sus hijos y que eran todavía muy pequeños para darse cuenta de la situación y de eso ya había pasado un año.

Pero al parecer la situación estaba cobrando sus facturas. Mentalmente se dijo recordarle al padre de los niños los accidentes de Alían.

Estuvieron un rato en la cama los tres contemplándose los unos a los otros jugando a ver quien reía primero, quien perdiera sería el primero en bañarse.

Rutinariamente Alían siempre terminaba riéndose la carita de su hermana de seriedad absoluta con los labios fruncidos y moviendo los ojos. En definitiva no podía con ello.

Hermione bajo a Alían de la cama que apenas podía respirar por la risa que tenía. Nalia en cambio bailaba encima de la cama y decía que ella era la mejor y siempre le ganaba a su hermano.

-Nalia bájate de la cama puedes caerte. No veo que vayas camino hacía el Baño Alían, o ¿acaso quieres quedarte conmigo el fin de semana?

Alían no dijo nada y solo se apresuro a meterse a su baño saliendo de la recamara de su madre. Nalia se había bajado de la cama.

-Mami ¿puedo escoger mi ropa para llevar?- pregunto ella dulcemente

-Si linda vamos a acomodarla.

Las dos salieron de la habitación para dirigirse a la de la niña. Era una habitación mágica completamente con mucho verde claro por donde quiera, Nalia amaba el verde, herencia de su padre tal vez, su cuarto era como un bosque encantado con animales fantásticos por las paredes que corrían y hacían ruiditos.

Hermione fue directamente al closet y lo abrió. Nalia se mostraba pensativa al final fue con su madre y dijo.

-Quiero mi vestido blanco con holanes de tela bonita, iremos a la casa de campo del tío Blaise, la otra vez tía Pansy llevaba uno parecido.

Hermione suspiro si alguien le hubiera dicho que sus hijos convivirían con esas serpientes jamás se lo hubiera creído, pero era de esperarse Zabinni y Parkinson eran para el papa de sus hijos lo que Ron y Harry eran para ella.

-¿y qué más?- dijo la castaña bajando un sweater que hacía juego con el vestido.

-Mi vestido azul de bruja, en la noche cenaremos con los abuelos, ellos siempre visten muy elegantes.

Nalia veía como su madre reía y le pregunto el motivo

-¿Por qué ríes?

-Por tu vestido azul de bruja, ya sé que el vestido es muy tradicional, solo me causa gracia.

-Es diferente a los demás, me gustan esos vestidos son como de princesas y yo soy una, quisiera usarlos más veces pero tú no me dejas- dijo Nalia en tono de reproche.

-Ya hablamos de eso cariño, si usaras esos vestidos en el mundo muggle llamarías la atención.

-¿Por qué no vivimos en el mundo mágico como mi papi? Ahí podría usar siempre mis vestidos, si somos magos deberíamos vivir ahí.

Nalia era una niña muy inteligente y le encantaba estar en el mundo mágico le maravillaba todo lo que la magia hacía, y no entendía que su madre quería evitar llamar la atención, desafortunadamente sus hijos lo hacían demasiado por tener los padres que tenían.

-Algún día podrás escoger en qué mundo quieres vivir por ahora lo mejor es que estemos aquí.

Terminaron de acomodar sus pertenencias en los baúles y Nalia se metió al baño mientras que Hermione iba a ver a Alían.

Alían esperaba a que la tina se llenara mientras jugaba con sus jugadores de quidditch.

-y, y Stuart anota dieeez puntos para el Puddlemere y el Puddlemere le gana 50 a 30 a los Chudley.

Hermione lo veía jugar desde la puerta, Alí noto su presencia y le dijo.

-Mami el tío Ron se enojara porque los chudley perdieron con el Puddlemere.

Dijo haciendo referencia al juego que había hecho segundos atrás.

-y ¿a quién le ibas?- pregunto ella intuyendo la respuesta.

-Te diré si prometes no decirle al tío Ron- dijo Alían en voz baja como si su tío Ron pudiera escucharlo.

-Lo prometo-dijo Hermione solemnemente levantando su mano

-Al Puddlemere- dijo el niño desganado

-Le romperás el corazón a tu tío Ron cuando se entere que has cambiado de equipo- dijo Hermione

La verdad era que no le sorprendía el cambio de equipo su hijo últimamente cambiaba de color favorito, cada dos días algunas veces decía que era el rojo otras el verde pero cuando era más neutral escogía el azul.

La causa era su padre y sus mejores amigos, el niño se sentía entre la espada y la pared, convivía mucho con Harry y Ron y cuando llegaban los días que iba con su padre regresaba confundido. Hermione siempre trataba de ser el punto medio pero a veces las cosas se le salían de control

-El Puddlemere pertenece a los Malfoy debo de irle a ese equipo-dijo Alían como si de un mantra se tratará.

Hermione suspiro esa frase seguramente era de su padre.

-Tú puedes irle al equipo que quieras, tal vez algún día los Chudley le pertenezcan a los Malfoy.

-Comprare a los Chudley para el tío Ron y a las Harpies para tía Ginny y le comprare el castillo de Hogwarts a Nalia.

-¿y porque el castillo a Nalia?- le pregunto Hermione

Alían rodo los ojos en un gesto puramente Malfoy y respondió

-Papa dice que Nalia es una princesa, y las princesas viven en castillos, mi hermana debe de tener su castillo ¿crees que mi papa se esté quedando _probe_ y por eso no le ha comprado su castillo?- dijo Alían preocupado.

-Tu padre está muy lejos de quedarse pobre, Nalia es todavía pequeña para tener su castillo.

-Pero casi tiene cinco Nali es tan grande como yo.

-Si es una niña grande pero aun es pequeña para que tenga un castillo.

-podría perderse ¿verdad? Los castillo son muy grandes, La casa de mi papa es muy grande nos hemos perdido Nali y yo muchas veces pero siempre papa nos encuentra o los elfos.

-Espero que tú y tú hermana se porten bien con los elfos…-dijo Hermione lanzándole una mirada de advertencia

-Si mami, siempre decimos gracias y por favor, la otra vez el abuelo se molesto con mi papa porque le di mi calzoncito sucio a Liby, dice papa que libere al elfo del abuelo, no me regaño solo me dijo que no les de mi ropa a los elfos

Hermione rio ruidosamente y se agacho y lo beso en la frente.

-Estoy muy orgullosa de ti cielo, creo que es hora de darte algo.

Salió de la habitación de su hijo y fue a sacar una insignia del P.E.D.D.O hizo un hechizo de reducción para que fuera con el tamaño de Alían, fue de regreso y se encontró con el niño quitando su pijama, lo ayudo con la playera y una vez que quedo desnudo lo ayudo a meterse a la tina.

-Mira lo pondremos en tu ropa –dijo señalando la insignia

-Pe e de de o, pedo- dijo Alían riéndose

-No cariño es Pe e de de o, Plataforma élfica de los derechos obreros  
>-¿Y para qué es?-pregunto Alían<p>

Hermione comenzó a lavarle el cabello y le respondió

-Para que te identifiques con la causa, mira solo debes seguir siendo amable con ellos ¿ok?

-Ok, mami- dijo el niño mientras se divertía reventando las burbujas.

Hermione termino de bañar a su hijo y mientras Alían se cambiaba solito hacia su maleta para los días que no iba a pasar con su padre, cuando termino fue al cuarto de Nalia ella ya había abierto la llave de la tina Nalia era más independiente que su hermano, no le gustaba pedir ayuda a Hermione para hacer las cosas.

Su madre la cargo dejándola en la tina.

-No te tardes Nalia que ya es tarde no creo que quieras dejar a tu padre esperando ¿verdad?

Nalia hizo gesto de susto y negó con la cabeza

-A mi papi no le gusta esperar.

-Bueno yo mientras iré a alistarme, me gritas cuando termines

La niña asintió con la cabeza mientras hacía espuma en su cabello.

Hermione cambio su pijama por unos jeans y una sudadera, lavo su cara y sus dientes y se recogió el alborotado cabello en una coleta.

Se dirigió al cuarto de su hijo y vio que quería meter su escoba de juguete a su baúl que llevaba sus iníciales H.A.M. pero no cabía, así que Hermione la redujo al tamaño de una varita, hizo lo mismo con el baúl y también lo aligero quedando como una pequeña lonchera y no pesando absolutamente nada. Una vez que ya había terminado con el niño fue al cuarto de Nalia quien se estaba terminando de poner los zapatos, repitió el proceso con el baúl de la niña.

-¿Estas lista Cariño?-pregunto Hermione

-Solo falta Altair ¿La has visto?- dijo refiriéndose a su muñeca que tenía todos los rasgos físicos de Nalia, había insistido en ponerle un nombre de constelación a su "hija"

-La dejaste en la sala-respondió Hermione

Nalia se echo a correr en esa dirección y su hermano la siguió, Hermione tomo sus llaves, varita y cartera alcanzando a los niños en la entrada de la casa. Les puso sus sweaters y salieron.

Caminaron tres calles y se detuvieron en un alto, se escucharon el sonido de una melodía y Nalia pregunto

-¿Eso es un piano?-dijo mirando a su madre que se fijaba el momento en que cambiaria el color de los semáforos.

-Así es-respondió Hermione

-¿sabes tocar el piano?-pregunto Nalia

Alían miro a su hermana con gesto de exasperación y le dijo

-Mami lo sabe todo Nali

Hermione rio y le respondió a la pregunta

-Algo sé ¿Quieres aprender? –pregunto mientras cruzaban la calle y llegaban a un barrio mágico

-Me gustaría- dijo ella mientras se veía claramente emocionada por estar en un lugar mágico.

Casi llegaban al pequeño café donde el padre de los niños los recogería

-Ahí esta papa- dijo Alían mientras se deshacía del agarre de su madre y corría hacia él

Nalia estaba emocionada pero a diferencia de su hermano no corrió pero apresuro el paso. Hermione seguía con la vista a su hijo.

Draco Malfoy al ver que el pequeño corriendo en su dirección se agacho para estar a su altura, Alían lo abrazo mientras que Draco despeinaba sus cabellos. Nalia al llegar con su padre, espero su turno, le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla y regreso unos pasos a tras donde estaba su madre.

-Granger- saludo Draco mientras miraba a su hija

-Malfoy-respondió ella

Hydra ven acá, el molesto debería de ser yo, y he olvidado el incidente- dijo Draco en tono serio.

-¿Qué paso Nalia?-pregunto Hermione viendo a su hija que estaba cruzada de brazos a su lado

-Moleste a una amiga de papa, ya sabe que no me gusta estar con sus amigas, puede verlas otros días- dijo ella mirando fijamente a su padre, no tenía nada de remordimiento por lo que había hecho.

Hermione reprimió una risa, su hija era muy celosa en general, con su hermano, con ella era obvio que también lo sería con su padre.

-No quiero oír que vuelvas a hacer eso nena, pórtate bien- Hermione le dio un beso a su hija que la abrazo

-Ok-dijo Nalia en voz baja.

-Hydrus despídete de tu madre- dijo Draco aunque no era necesario ya que estaba esperando a que su madre terminará con su hermana.

-Adiós Mami-dijo Alían.

-Malfoy, Alían está teniendo _"explosiones mágicas"_ en las noches, avísame si vuelve a pasar para que haga una cita con Marst.

Draco entendió a que se refería con "explosiones mágicas" y respondió.

-Cualquier inconveniente te aviso.

-Gracias.

Hermione se alejo de ellos, siempre al dejarlos con su padre sentía que algo le faltaba, sus pequeños estarían bien y ya iba siendo hora de tener tiempo para ella. Al fin podría leer los libros que habían estado esperándola desde hace dos semanas.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ya tenía esta historia desde hace bastantes meses pero no me había animado a subirla, espero que les haya gustado y sus reviews<strong>_

_**nos leemos**_

_**besoos**_

_**bye**_


	2. Tuyos

**_Hola!_**

**_Ya estoy aquí de regreso!, muchas gracias por todos los reviews y alertas que recibí con este capitulo, sin duda fueron un gran incentivo para apurarme para terminar este capitulo_**

**_sin mas les dejo y espero que les guste!_**

* * *

><p>Hermione caminaba de regreso a su casa, la sensación de no tener a sus hijos rondándole al principio siempre le incomodaba, pero después se sentía como un ave a quien la han tenido enjaulada y por fin la ponen en libertad. Libertad de disponer de su tiempo como a ella le diera su gana.<p>

No podía pensar en amar algo o alguien más que a esos pequeños rubios, cada minuto de su vida giraba en torno a sus hijos, salvo esos maravillosos fines de semana en lo que su padre se los llevaba y ella podía hacer cosas tan comunes como comer tranquilamente, tardarse más de cinco minutos bañándose o leer un libro antes de irse a la cama cosas que no podía hacer normalmente. Así que ver a Malfoy fuera de ese café cada quince días era el mejor regalo que podía recibir.

Nunca durante toda su estancia en Hogwarts hubiera creído que ver a Draco Malfoy le pudiera causar tanta felicidad, pero tampoco nunca se hubiera imaginado ser la madre de sus hijos, y para ser mas precisos ni siquiera había considerado si quería ser madre o no y solo hasta que estuvo embarazada medito la idea.

Hermione se deshizo de esos pensamientos, en su momento había sido toda una tragedia ahora hasta le daba risa la actitud de niña que había tomado y no podían culparla pues a los dieciocho años no podía considerarse tan madura, no cuando te enteras que estas embarazada de Draco Malfoy, no definitivamente no era tan madura aunque su nombre fuera Hermione Jean Granger.

Entro a su casa disfrutando desde antes aquel baño de burbujas interminable que se daría, al llegar a su baño abrió las llaves del agua fue quitándose todo lo que le estorbaba entre el agua y su piel y se metió dispuesta a saborear el momento hasta que el agua comenzará a enfriarse.

La mañana de Hermione transcurrió en su tan merecido baño de burbujas y su desayuno de cuarenta y cinco minutos, cuando vio el reloj ya era hora de ir con Ron y Ginny.

Se divertía mucho con ellos aunque a veces no podía dejar de pensar que vivía a través de sus pláticas lo que ella no podía debido a las circunstancias, le hacía bien alejar su mente de manchas de comida en la alfombra o de la próxima junta de los padres de familia.

Hermione se apareció en la madriguera y se encontró a Ginny sentada afuera de la casa leyendo el último ejemplar de "corazón de bruja", saludo efusivamente a su amiga y se sentó a su lado.

-Mira, mira ¿No nos vemos adorables Harry y yo?- dijo Ginny mostrándole una foto de ella y su novio saliendo de un centro nocturno.

-Se ven muy bien-dijo Hermione sonriendo

-¿Y tus hijos?-dijo Ron moviendo su cabeza en todas las direcciones buscando a los pequeños

-Hola Ronald, si a mí también me da gusto verte- dijo Hermione en tono de falso reproche.

Ron le dio un beso en la frente y se sentó junto a ellas, Ginny fue la que le respondió.

-Hoy se van con Malfoy ¿No recuerdas?

-Yo no sé Hermione como eres capaz de dejar a esos niños indefensos al cuidado de ese.

-¿Tendremos por millonésima vez esta conversación? Por si lo habías olvidado te recuerdo que son sus hijos, ya sé que te cuesta mucho trabajo creer que Malfoy pueda querer y preocuparse por alguien que no sea el mismo pero así es, los niños lo adoran y por algo será, así que no hablemos más de eso ¿quieres?

Ron asintió con la cabeza y sonrío de esa manera como cuando en Hogwarts estaba a punto de pedirle a Hermione su tarea de pociones para copiar.

-¿Dejas ir a Alían la próxima semana al partido de los Chudley contra el Puddlemere?-pregunto Ron

Hermione se abstuvo de reírse y trato de poner su cara más seria y dijo:

-Tal vez, lo pensaré- respondió Hermione

...

Draco se levantaba de una cama que claramente, por las sabanas de color rosa pálido demostraba que no era la suya. No acostumbraba pasar las noches en casa de nadie, no quería que luego se hicieran falsas esperanzas, pero este caso había sido diferente ya que se había encontrado a una _amiga _justo después de su caminata matutina, no pudo rechazar su oferta y aquí se encontraba, apenas si había dormido media hora, lo suficiente para reponer fuerzas y llegar temprano a recoger a sus hijos.

Se vistió en silencio todavía era temprano y no era tan desconsiderado para despertar a la mujer que yacía sobre la cama.

Los cabellos ondulados y castaños caían sobre su espalda desnuda y por un momento le recordaron a Hermione, Draco casi sale corriendo del lugar por haber tenido tal pensamiento, y es que había una mujer en el mundo aparte de su madre y su hija a la que no podía ver como una mujer esa era la madre de sus hijos.

¿Raro? Si, a veces creía que estaba viviendo un sueño por demás inverosímil en donde a la edad de 22 años era padre de dos niños y compartía esa felicidad con su archienemiga del colegio.

¿Cómo termino acostándose con Hermione Granger? El cómo paso no podría definirlo con exactitud, sin embargo mentiría si dijera que no se acordaba, desafortunadamente su memoria era muy buena y recordaba hasta el más insignificante detalle de ese día, pero no por significado sentimental o romántico, sino porque ese día había marcado un antes y un después de la historia mágica.

Cuando Hermione le dijo que estaba embarazada de él, en contra de su naturaleza incrédula y defensiva le creyó. Ella no pidió, ni exigió, tampoco amenazo, Solo informo. Existían muchas mujeres que podían jugar y sacar beneficio de eso, pero si lo pensaba objetivamente ella era la que más perdía, independientemente de que creía que lo último que ella quería era tener un hijo de él.

Al principio como el cabron que era tomo la noticia como un regalo del cielo, tenia muchas cuentas que aclarar con el ministerio y obviamente el que Hermione Granger estuviera ligada a él con algo tan importante como un bebe le facilitaba las cosas, incluso sus padres se lo tomaron de la mejor forma ese hecho a los Malfoy les convenía incluso más que Potter declarará a favor de Narcissa.

Así que se mostro lo más amable y considerado con Hermione, por conveniencia y también porque después de acostarse con ella sería muy hipócrita decir que le odiaba y desagradaba, vamos no era su persona favorita pero ya habían cruzado una línea de la que no podían retroceder.

Los primeros meses entre arreglar un poco su vida, esto y lo otro no le preocupaba mucho la situación, pero después de los cuatro meses cuando le dijeron a Hermione que tendría gemelos le cayo el veinte de la gravedad del asunto.

No era como si los bebes fueran algo que se podía desechar con el tiempo. Iba a ser padre y no tenía ni idea que carajos iba a hacer, estaba por demás decir que no tenía experiencia, nunca había tenido tratos con bebes o niños, ¿Qué se supone que los padres deberían de hacer? no es que Lucius Malfoy fuera el mejor ejemplo de lo que un padre debe de hacer, pero era el suyo y se había hecho responsable de él y como quiera que fuera bien o mal lo había educado. Seguramente sería un desastre pero al menos debería intentarlo ¿no?

Durante los últimos meses de embarazo lo hizo lo mejor que pudo, Hermione no tenía queja alguna y su relación había mejorado a pasos agigantados, claro que tenían sus diferencias eran en esencia un Slytherin y una Gryffindor, y Draco muchas veces se tenía que tragar sus palabras para no hacer enojar a Hermione, y por lo único que discutían era por los nombres que les pondrían a los niños.

Sus hijos mestizos o como fueran eran sus hijos, descendientes de Los Malfoy y Black y como tradición de esta última familia quería que sus nombres al igual que el de él fueran constelaciones, Hermione que no encontraba ningún nombre dentro de todas esas constelaciones y estrellas que le agradará se negaba rotundamente a que sus hijos llevaran cualquiera de esos nombres, Draco no iba a ceder y ella tampoco Al principio creían que serían dos varones y para dejar de discutir eso que cada quien escogió un nombre de un niño, sin embargo a Hermione no le agradaba del todo a la idea pues ella quería ese cliché de llamar a sus hijos de una forma similar, entonces cuando dijeron que serían una niña y un niño decidieron cambiar las reglas del acuerdo, ella escogería un nombre para cada uno y él también. Hermione quería que el nombre de los dos tuviera las mismas letras, así que las acomodo y quedo Alían y Nalia mientras que Draco escogió Hydrus e Hydra.

A Hermione casi le da algo por el nombre de la niña solo de pensar en Hydra de Lerna y en serpientes le revolvía el estomago, sin embargo no le quedo otra que aceptar.

Antes de que nacieran Draco pensaba en ellos regularmente ¿cómo serían? ¿A qué casa cuando llegara el momento de que fueran a Hogwarts pertenecerían? Si alguien le hubiera preguntado si sentía ya algo por ellos hubiera dicho que no aunque lo tacharan de un maldito cabron, le producían curiosidad y expectación. Sin embargo eso cambio cuando los vio por primera vez, tal vez por lo egocéntrico que era, ver a dos personitas tan parecidas a él hizo que le agradarán y los quisiera de inmediato.

Recordaba que las primeras semanas Hermione quería asesinarlo con la mirada y sus ojos siempre iban de los bebes a él, un reproche en silencio porque al menos hasta ese momento no se parecían en nada a ella.

Nadie que no fuera Hermione o Narcissa después de ver a "_Daddy Draco_" no creería que Draco Malfoy fuera de esos padres que preparaban biberones y hacían caras graciosas para hacer reír a los bebes, no cambiaba pañales pues para eso estaban los elfos, pero le gustaba hacer todo lo demás. Estaba totalmente embobado con sus hijos cada cosita que hacían le sorprendía y cuando llegaba la hora de que tenía que regresar a Malfoy Manor le producía una gran incomodidad, a veces Hermione que veía lo mucho que le costaba separarse de los niños le ofrecía la cama del cuarto de invitados a cambio de que él se levantara todas las veces que Nalia y Alían lloraban.

Draco lo agradecía aunque nunca lo aceptaría todavía quedaban cosas del viejo Malfoy.

Intentaba hacer las cosas con sus hijos lo mejor que podía aunque ya no fueran unos bebes y no se parecieran solo a él lo seguían sorprendiendo, eran brillantes, hermosos y con una magia para su edad extraordinaria, definitivamente él y Granger hacían las cosas bien.

No era un padre perfecto cometía muchos errores como dejar que sus hijos conocieran a sus "amigas" a Hydrus no le importaba mucho pero a Hydra era otra cosa era muy territorial y celosa. Él que creía que sería su papel espantarle las citas a su hija se encontró que por el momento era al revés pero ya tendría su oportunidad de vendarse.

Obviamente le causaba gracia el asunto pero no podía permitir que se portará de esa forma tuviera las razones que sean, No podía estar molesto con su hija, que había heredado el arte de la manipulación de él y lograba ablandarlo, definitivamente esa niña dentro de unos años seria todo un peligro por eso debía de ponerle limites.

Por otro lado Hydrus tampoco se lo ponía fácil, aunque generalmente se portaba bien, era por demás impulsivo y terco, él no recurría a caritas de fingida tristeza sino a hechos y razones que muchas veces lo dejaban sin argumentos.

Recordando a las pequeñas serpientes como les decía él mentalmente (muestra de que deseaba que los dos algún día portaran los colores verde y plata) se apresuro a llegar a su casa para alistarse e ir a recogerlos.

…...

Draco Malfoy era un hombre paciente una virtud muy valorada en Slytherin, pero su hijo estaba acabando con su ella, tres horas en ese restaurante esperando que su hijo desayunará.

-Es la última vez que te lo digo Hydrus cómete ese pollo-dijo Draco en su mejor tono amenazador, ese que había logrado intimidar por años a la gente.

-No lo haré, era un pollito y lo mataron, no me lo comeré- dijo tajante ignorando el tono de su padre.

Nalia que desde hace dos horas había terminado con su plato intento convencer a su hermano.

-Alí lo mataron porque es comida, las personas lo necesitamos para alimentarnos acuérdate que mamá dice que sino comes bien cuando seas grande no podrás ser jugador de quiditch, por favor come ya quiero ver a los abuelitos.

Draco miraba a Hydrus, su hijo era terco y el también lo era, le gustaba que se hiciera lo que él quería y el niño no se saldría con la suya.

-Muy bien entonces seguiremos aquí hasta que te termines eso- dijo Draco

Ya eran las seis de la tarde y seguían en el restaurante, Nalia estaba a punto de llorar porque estaba harta y aburrida pero algo dentro de ella hacía que se contuviera, sabía que su papa estaba furioso así que se mantenía quieta y callada. Draco se paro dejo los galeones correspondientes en la mesa y se levanto.

-No verás tu escoba de juguete en un mes.

Le ofreció la mano a Nalia para que bajara de su silla y Alían lo siguió detrás, ya se había hecho muy tarde y llegarían justo a cenar a Malfoy Manor.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Yo si fuera Hermione odiaría a Draco, mientras ella organizando las cosas de sus hijos el otro con sus amigas (la celosa no vino), aun asi quiero que Daddy Draco sea el padre de mis hijos! ¿uds no? espero que ya haya quedado un poco más claro el que paso, lo demás se ira viendo en los siguientes capitulos<em>**

**_Nos leemos en los reviews!_**

**_besoos_**

**_bye _**


	3. Tuyos II

_**Holaa!**_

_**¿Cómo están? Espero que bien traigo un capitulo cortito, pero espero que los siguientes ya sean más largos, gracias por sus reviews, los terminare de responder en esta semana.**_

El camino hacia Malfoy Manor estaba siendo interminable, el día no estaba resultando como Draco lo había planeado y estaba muy molesto por ello le desesperaba que las cosas se salieran fuera de su control, ya de por si sentía que no pasaba tanto tiempo con sus hijos como le gustaría y desperdiciarlo estando molesto con ellos y viceversa lo ponía de peor humor.

Nalia estaba aun un poco sentida y Alían se veía claramente triste por el castigo que le había puesto su padre, aún así la niña lo disimulaba muy bien cantando

-Runnin' like a hairy troll… learnin' to rock and roll… spinnin' 'round like a crazy elf…dancin' by himself… Boogie down like a unicorn… and no stoppin' till the break of… dawn put your hands up in the air… like an ogre, just don't care… Can you dance like a hippogriff?... Na na na na na na na na na

-Preciosa ¿podrías guardar silencio?- pidió Draco con su últimos resquicios de paciencia.

-Estoy aburrida y llevamos mucho tiempo en el carro, en escoba ya hubiéramos llegado-dijo ella

El auto no era el transporte favorito de Draco pero era el más adecuado para llevar a los niños, definitivamente prefería soportar el tráfico que el discurso de Hermione sobre la seguridad de los niños así que no le quedaba otra más que aguantarse.

-Ya falta poco ve a tu hermano que se ha mantenido en silencio no estaría mal que hicieras lo mismo.

-Ali no dice nada por que si dice algo se pondrá a gritar. La abuela se enojara no le gusta que lleguemos tarde y da más miedo que tu . Saca tu varita y haz magia papa- dijo en tono imperativo.

Draco suspiro y decidió no hacer caso al último comentario de su hija.

…

Cuando llegaron a los alrededores de Malfoy Manor, Draco por el retrovisor observo a sus hijos Nalia movía la boca pero no salía ni una palabra de ella se limitaba a jugar en silencio se veía cansada pero aun así no dormía pues ansiaba ver a sus abuelos. En cambio Alían desde hace una hora estaba perdidamente dormido.

Draco lo bajo con cuidado y llamo a uno de los elfos para que dejara los baúles de los niños en sus habitaciones. Con una mano cargaba a Alían mientras que con la otra sostenía la pequeña mano de la niña.

Cuando entraron a la casa Nalia se soltó de la mano de su padre y empezó a buscar ansiosa a sus abuelos, siendo Narcissa la primera que encontró.

-Abuelaaaa-dijo Nalia

-Lucius ven aquí han llegado- decía Narcissa mientras abrazaba a su nieta

-Se han demorado- dijo Narcissa en tono recriminatorio

-Ali tuvo la culpa.

-Bueno Madre después nos regañas iré a dejar a Hydrus a su cama- dijo Draco controlando muy poco su mal humor.

En cuanto Draco salió de la vista de las dos Nalia le dijo a su abuela en tono cómplice

-Está molesto

-Ya lo veo-Narcissa le regalo una sonrisa-¿Has cenado ya?

-No y tengo hambre ¿podría tomar galletas y leche?

-Ahora le digo a Sixx que te lo traiga pero que te parece si mientras vas a cambiarte

-Ok

Un elfo apareció llevándose a la niña para que se cambiara mientras que otro iba a prepárale la cena.

Cuando Nalia volvió a la sala de estar se encontró ya con su padre y sus dos abuelos.

-Abuelo

-¿Qué hace esta señorita despierta a estas horas?-pregunto al aire Lucius Malfoy

Como todo caballero inglés le hizo una reverencia y beso la mano de la niña que le encantaba que su abuelo la tratara como una princesa de época regalándole una enorme sonrisa.

-Es hora de ir a la cama Hydra-dijo Draco

-No tengo sueño-dijo Nalia frunciendo su pequeña nariz y boca

-Eso lo comprobaré yo-dijo Lucius-¿nombre de los abuelos de tu padre?-preguntó

Lucius Malfoy a pesar de que sus nietos no fueran sangre pura estaba empeñado en que conocieran la historia de sus antepasados y se sintieran orgullosos de pertenecer a tan ancestral familia, así que cada visita a Malfoy Manor era una clase de genealogía para los niños. Al fin Lucius Malfoy era como cualquier abuelo que les contaba historias a sus nietos a su manera claro está.

Draco rodo los ojos y su padre hizo caso omiso de ello, su mayor venganza por las insolencias de su hijo serian llevadas a cabo por sus nietos, así era la vida.

-Abraxas y Constance Malfoy-dijo Nalia muy orgullosa de sí misma por saber la respuesta

-Sacaste la prodigiosa memoria de tu tía abuela Bellatrix-dijo Lucius

-Difiero, creo que esa cualidad la saco de su madre-respondió Draco en un tono que no permitía réplicas

No dejaría por nada del mundo que compararan a su pequeña e inocente niña con Bellatrix Lestrange, no después de lo que su tía le había hecho a la madre de Hydra.

-¿Abuela me peinas como el abuelo?-dijo Nalia

Lucius Malfoy volvía a retomar un poco la presencia de antes de que empezará la segunda guerra con su cabello largo sujetado por una coleta. Hizo un gesto de disgusto ante el comentario de la niña y pensó seriamente en cortarse el cabello.

-Después de eso te vas a la cama-dijo su padre a lo que Nalia asintió en silencio.

Narcissa peinó el cabello de Nalia que le llegaba apenas un poco abajo del hombro y quedo una coleta a la altura de la nuca casi igual a la de su abuelo, lo diferente era en que su cabello más que rubio platinado se asemejaba más a un rubio dorado y las puntas que en lugar de ser totalmente lacias en el cabello de la pequeña se comenzaban a curvar.

-Gracias, que descanses abuela- dijo dándole un sonoro beso a Narcissa que la miraba cariñosamente.

Nalia camino hacia su abuelo y le hizo una reverencia siguiendo el juego de siempre entre ellos, Lucius volvió a besar su mano.

Cuando llego con su padre le dio un gran beso y un abrazo que hizo que olvidará que estaba haciéndose el molesto,

-Te quiero Papi, sueña conmigo

-Te llevo- dijo Draco cargándola acariciando su espalda.

-Tal vez debimos de tener una hija, los hijos siempre son unos malagradecidos.

-Es muy tarde para que lo pienses ahora Lucius, no sé de donde viene tu queja Draco es un buen hijo, aprovecha que Hydra te adora y no tiene prejuicios no sabemos cómo será después cuando tenga edad de escuchar la historia por boca de su madre.

….

Draco que ya estaba dormido oyó que tocaban a la puerta, no le quedo otra más que pararse y abrir pues seguramente era alguno de los niños.

-Papa ¿puedo dormir contigo? Tuve … tuve una ex -ex-explosión mágica y moje mi camita

Draco con un movimiento de varita seco y limpio al niño que se veía claramente a penado por el accidente, Draco no lo regaño ya había tenido suficiente haciéndose el malo por hoy, solo deseaba descansar.

Alían subió a la cama de su padre y se acostó de lado donde Draco dormía normalmente, evito los comentarios.

-Ahora duerme.

Justo cuando Draco empezaba a ganarle el sueño otra vez sintió como el niño se acercaba más a él para que lo abrazará. Draco lo hizo sin pensarlo, no estaba acostumbrado a las demostraciones de cariño pero con sus hijos siempre podía hacer una excepción.

_**¿No aman a Daddy Draco? En fin los dejo y nos leemos en los reviews!**_

_**bye **_


	4. Tuyos III

_**Después de mis merecidas vacaciones regreso con un nuevo cap espero tener las demás actualizaciones de mis otros capítulos en esta semana gracias por su paciencia y sus maravillosos reviews que son lo que hacen escribir a todos los que escriben (valga la redundancia) en esta página, otra vez GRACIAS**_

Draco tenía la mala costumbre de despertarse antes de que él sol saliera desde niño siempre había sido así, eso era conveniente cuando estaba en el colegio y tenía que desayunar temprano para llegar a tiempo a sus clases pero a veces cuando se desvelaba o estaba muy cansando eso le impedía pasar más tiempo en su cama. 

Tratando de no hacer ruido ya que su hijo tenía el sueño más ligero que una pluma y además se despertaba de mal humor, se levanto de la cama tenía que hacer la llamada que ayer no había hecho a la madre de los niños, no le preocupaba la hora pues sabía que Granger no se molestaría por eso, tal vez porque no le hubiera llamado ayer pero eso era lo de menos. 

Cogió su celular que estaba de la mesita de noche y salió de la habitación. Marco el número que se sabía de memoria y espero que le contestaran. 

-Granger-dijo a modo de saludo 

- Malfoy ¿tienes idea de cuantas veces al mes puedo dormir después de las 7 de la mañana? 

-Eso no sería un problema para ti si yo tuviera a los niños-dijo Draco. 

Si era la madre de sus hijos y la respetaba por eso, pero molestarla era parte de si como respirar, era imposible no hacerlo, tal vez debería ser un poco considerado y respetar sus días de descanso. 

-¿Si, Y luego tener en la conciencia que mis pobres bebes vayan a parar a Slytherin en unos 6 años? No soy una madre tan mala. 

Draco se rio, porque sabía que Granger sabía que no decía en serio lo de que él tuviera a los niños todos los días, los adoraba y le encantaría estar con ellos, pero lo que él podría hacer con ellos no se comparaba con lo que ella hacía, como siempre Hermione Granger todo hacía bien y ser una madre ejemplar a pesar de su juventud no era la excepción. 

-No estés tan confiada pueden pasar todo el tiempo contigo pero lo Slytherin lo traen en la sangre y ya hemos visto como mis genes son más fuertes- dijo con altanería. 

Hermione bufo y Draco casi pudo verla rodando los ojos. 

-Bien ya hiciste tu maldad del día al despertarme y ahora dime ¿cómo están? 

-Dormidos- dijo el simplemente 

-Nunca se despiertan antes ni después de las 7:02 am es desconcertante su precisión.

Si a él también le sorprendía.

-¿Desde cuándo Hydrus se niega a comer carne animal? Dijo Draco a modo de reproche por no haberle comentado. 

Hermione titubeo por unos segundos y dijo atropelladamente:

-¿sigue con lo mismo? Pensé que era solo porque habíamos ido a la granja, entendí que ese día no quisiera comer pero de eso ya tiene una semana, luego ¿ves que estuvo enfermo del estomago?, en la semana no quise darle nada que pudiera caerle mal. 

-Ayer estuvimos ocho horas en un restaurante esperando a que se comiera el pollo, ya te imaginarás lo que paso- dijo Draco recordando el enojo del día anterior

-No sé lo comió- dijo Hermione sin una gota de sorpresa. 

-Porsupuesto que no se lo comió, lo castigue no verá su escoba en un mes. 

-Bien pero te la quedas tú, las explosiones de magia son cada vez peores no quiero tener una decena de escobas en mi casa destruyendo todo a su paso. 

-También ayer Hydrus se paso a mi cama en la noche tuvo un accidente. 

-_Esas_ explosiones de magia y las otras están empezando a sacarme arrugas, hare una cita con Marst, te avisaré el día y la hora por si tienes tiempo de ir. ¿Y Nalia?

Draco no dudaba ni un segundo lo de las arrugas el envejecía años los pocos días que los tenía con él todo el día. 

-Ayer hizo gala de toda su paciencia me sorprende que no haya provocado algo en el restaurante con toda la magia accidental que están descargando últimamente. 

Narcissa y Lucius siempre halagaban el control que tenia sobre sí misma la niña a pesar de su corta edad, a él en cambio le preocupaba pues debía ser más espontanea y natural era una niña pequeña aún.

-¿sigue enojada?-preguntó Hermione con una tono a penas perceptible de preocupación.

-Un poco… ya sabes hace como si no pasará nada se comporta igual que siempre, sino fuera su padre no lo notaría. 

Pocos años después Draco entendía eso de que a los padres no los puedes engañar, sabía con solo ver a sus hijos su estado de animo, si hacían una travesura podía identificar sin ningún problema de quien había sido la idea, era tan sencillo que no tenia que usar legeremancia para saber.

-Creo que ella también necesita una cita con Marst, no debe de reprimir sus emociones. 

Al parecer Granger pensaba lo mismo acerca de la niña, debían de hacer algo, no quería por ningún motivo que con todo ese control que ella tenía sufriera como lo hizo él los años de su infancia y adolescencia.

-¿Tan mal lo estamos haciendo?- dijo Draco a modo de pregunta y cansado. 

Tal vez la pregunta no era tan en serio, porque él creía que a pesar de la juventud e inexperiencia tanto el cómo Granger hacían lo mejor que podían, nadie les había enseñado a ser Padres pero todos y cada uno de sus movimientos eran pensados en hacer lo mejor para ellos, Hermione siempre decía que algo hecho como la buena voluntad y el amor daba buenos frutos y Draco deseaba creerle.

-Relájate, pudieron parecerse más a ti. 

Draco rio y Hermione también lo hizo. Y aunque nunca lo reconociera abiertamente agradecía que sus hijos no solo se parecieran a él, sino también a ella, ellos serían buenas personas y siempre estarían del lado correcto. 

-Ron quiere llevar a Alían al partido de los Chudley contra el Puddlemere… 

Draco odiaba a Ronald Weasley pero poco podía hacer si su hijo lo adoraba y por más que quería encontrar impedimentos validos e importantes para no dejarlo en manos de ese no podía aparte confiaba en el criterio de Hermione ella no dejaría que se lo llevará si desconfiará de él así que resignado dijo. 

-Como tú veas, solo asegúrate de que lleve el jersey del Puddlemere y un hechizo para que no se lo pueda quitar hasta que vuelva a estar contigo no estaría de más.

-Bien- dijo Hermione más por dejar el tema en paz que por convicción.

-Me encargaré de que te hablen por la tarde ¿está bien?

-Si, Nalia lleva un vestido ligero si hace demasiado aire no dejes que se lo lleve, puse más ropa en su baúl. 

-Si- dijo Draco rodando los ojos 

Sabía que Hermione hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano en no darle más indicaciones sobre cómo cuidar a los niños, era parte de su naturaleza sabelotodo y mandona y también de madre. 

-Mas te vale que pueda retomar mi sueño Malfoy, adiós.- dijo Hermione. 

-Adiós-dijo Draco colgando con una sonrisa ladeada en el rostro.

…

Aun faltaban quince minutos para que fueran las 7:02 am así que decidió ir a la habitación de Hydra para ver como estaba. 

Dormía de lado tal cual como la había dejado en la noche, con su coleta en su lugar y sus manos reposando cerca de su rostro, transmitía tanta paz, Draco podría verla dormir todo el tiempo cuando era una bebe era su pasatiempo favorito al contrario de su hermano, con ella podría estar un dragón fuera de la casa intentando destruirla e Hydra no se despertaría.

A Hermione cuando Hydra era bebe le daba unos buenos sustos muchas veces terminaron en San Mungo porque la bebe no despertaba y su madre primeriza como lo era, se la vivía preocupada. Por eso la mayoría de las veces Draco se ofrecía a cuidarla mientras dormía y para que Granger se quedara más tranquila dormía con ella en la misma cama y no por preocupado era que no podía dormir sino más bien parecía hechizado y no podía quitarle los ojos de encima.

Draco se sentó en el suelo y recargo su espalda en el buro observando atentamente los últimos minutos de sueño de su hija.

Vio como Hydra dejaba su pocisión de lado y se acomodaba de frente, saco sus manos que estaban en las cobijas y las puso a los costados de su cuerpo, abrió sus ojos poco a poco, no había mucha luz en la habitación pero aun así fue cutelosa y con mucha lentitud se sentó y fue entonces cuando vio a su padre que la miraba.

-Princesa Buenos días- dijo Draco con una sonrisa sincera la única que le salía con ella y con Hydrus

-Buenos días Papi.

-Nena quiero hablar contigo

Draco no quería que ella pensará que seguía enojado con ella, aparte de que al verla tan pequeña, tierna e inofensiva no podía seguir enojado

Hydra no decía nada y esperaba todavía adormilada a que su padre hablará

-Los dos nos equivocamos, no estuvo bien que yo haya permitido que Alexa viniera ese día pero también tu no te portaste como la niña buena y educada que eres.

Sabia que la niña no se arrepentia de lo que había hecho pues a pesar de haberle dicho que lo sentía el reconocía cuando alguien solo lo decía por salir del paso, caray si el sabia demasiado del tema.

-No lo volveré a hacer- dijo ella seria y esta vez Draco supo que lo decía en serio.

-Muy bien, tu prometes que no lo volverás a hacer y yo te prometo que no traere a ninguna de mis amigas.

Hydra tomo el antebrazo de su papa y lo giro como si fueran hacer el juramento inquebrantable. Ese movimiento se lo había enseñado Pansy a los niños cuando ella les daba galletas o dulces y les decía que prometieran que no le dirían a su padre sobre eso y era muy común ver a los niños hacer ese movimiento entre ellos, sin varitas ni peligro de por medio.

-La Tía Pansy es tu amiga y yo siempre quiero verla.

-Pansy es mas que mi amiga es como mi hermana, ella esta fuera de la promesa.

-El tío Harry dice lo mismo de mamá, y ella dice que quiere al tío Harry y al tío Ronnie como yo a Alí

Draco intento no reírse al escuchar como la niña se refería a Weasley.

-Si son sus amigos- fue todo lo que pudo decir.

-Pero mamá no se porta como tu amiga Alexa. Es mas como se porta la Tia Ginny con el tío harry y ellos son novios. ¿Alexa es tu novia?

¿Porque los hijos no se quedaban como bebes toda la vida? Pensó Draco.

-No Alexa no es mi novia. ¿dime que entiendes por la palabra novios?

-Dos personas que se quieren y se dan besos en los labios, los papas de Victorie son como novios, ¿porque mi mami y tu no son novios?

Sabia que el momento llegaría pero se había imaginado que pasaría con Hermione y ella sabría explicarles lo extraño de la situación, él se burlaría de Hermione y pasaría ese día como anécdota para cuando sus hijos estuvieran mas grandes y él ya puediera comprender del todo como habían sucedido las cosas con Granger para explicarles.

-Es complicado, no sé como explicarte...

-Le preguntare a mi mamá ella lo sabe todo.

-Eso seria conveniente- dijo Draco

-¿Me llevas con Alí?- pregunto ella parandose a la cama

-Vamos con tu hermano- dijo cargandola

...

-¿Abuelo los pavo reales blancos son felices aquí?

Lucius Malfoy no sabia tratar con niños y menos con los niños tan imaginativos como su nieto

-¿Porque no les preguntas?- dijo Lucius intentando esconder el sarcasmo en las palabras.

Ni siquiera Draco identifico el tono pero Narcissa si y eso hizo que le mirará gélidamente.

- Pero abuelo Alí no puede hablar con los pavo reales no sabe su idioma, Papa ¿sabes que mi tio Harry puede hablar parsel? Yo quiero que me enseñe.

-No Nalia tú no puedes hablar con las serpientes porque son peligrosas- dijo el pequeño

- ¿Verdad que si puedo?- dijo Nalia mirando a su papa

Draco intentaba mantenerse callado porque cualquier cosa que dijera a favor de uno u otro podía hacer que el "tranquilo" desayuno en verdad fuera un caos

-Terminen su desayuno- dijo Draco en un tono que no admitía replicas

-Tía ¿podrías prestarme tus serpientes para practicar?- dijo Nalia a la pelinegra que estaba sentada a su lado

-Si tus papas te dejan claro que si, al parecer habrá crías pronto podemos hacer los hechizos correspondientes para que no fuera peligrosa.

Pansy no podía decirles a esos niños la palabra "No" eran su talón de Aquiles. Ella podía ser una maldita fría e insensible pero esos niños eran capaz de derretirla con solo una mirada, recordaba la primera vez que los vio, regreso de su exilio en Italia junto con Blaise ellos habían acordado que por nada en el mundo volverían a Inglaterra por un largo tiempo, pero cuando leyó la carta de Draco contándole que Granger estaba embarazada y de él tuvieron que regresar para comprobar lo que decía Draco. Ella por supuesto dudaba de la paternidad tal vez la Gryffindor estuviera embarazada pero era imposible que fuera de su mejor amigo. Las dudas desaparecieron cuando vieron a los bebes en los cuneros eran preciosos tan parecidos a Draco que tanto ella como Blaise sintieron empatía por ellos. Eran adorables y los niños los querían ni Draco ni Blaise y tampoco ella estaban acostumbrados a las palabras dulces ni los cariños ellos no los juzgaban y se adaptaban tan bien a su formas de ser que ahora cuando iban de visita a Inglaterra todos sus planes giraban en torno a los pequeños.

-¿Papa?- dijo Nalia

-Lo hablaré con tu madre.

-Hablando de permisos, quiero llevar a Hydra la próxima semana a ver el ballet de las ninfas, se que estas ocupado Draco pero puedes hablar con su madre para que yo pase por ella.

-No creo que haya problema Hydrus irá al partido del Puddlemere contra los Chudley, nos vendrá bien a Granger y a mi tener el día libre.

Por segunda vez en el día Draco marco el celular de Hermione.

-¿Hola?- se escucho la voz adormilada de Hermione por el teléfono

-¿dormida?-dijo Draco guardándose su risa.

-¿Qué te he hecho Malfoy? Te di dos hijos maravillosos y tú me pagas de esta forma interrumpiendo mi sueño.

-¿Me creerías si te dijera que no es mi intención?- dijo Draco

-No pero tal vez podría perdonarte si me hablas por algo de verdad importante.

Draco sin darle más vueltas al asunto habló.

-Pansy quiere llevar a Hydra al ballet de las ninfas, es el mismo día y a la misma hora que el partido.

Se oyó un silencio de parte de Hermione por un par de segundos y después respondió.

-Esta bien solo dile que no más juguetes y ropa ya no cabe ni una prenda más en su armario.

- Se lo diré pero no me comprometo no me escucha- dijo Draco

Hermione suspiro y se volvió a hacer un silencio entre los dos.

-Granger ¿Qué harás el próximo sábado?

-Supongo que tendré que poner orden en la casa… espera ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?-dijo Hermione en tono desconfiado.

-Podríamos ir a comer…-dijo Draco como si fuera algo normal

-Los dos ¿juntos?- pregunto cautelosamente Hermione.

-Si…hay muchas cosas de las que podemos hablar.

-Sí, sí, esta bien.

-Mañana te los llevo temprano- cambio de tema Draco

-Ok- respondió aliviada.

-Adios- corto Draco

-Bye- se despidió Hermione sin ser escuchada.

_**Bueno como vieron ya hay un poquito más de Dramione, ya saben no me gusta que de pronto de un capitulo al otro ya se amen así que tengan paciencia =)**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado y por supuesto sus reviews!**_

_**Nos leemos **_

_**Besoos**_

_**bye**_


	5. Dra Marst

_**Hola! **_

_**¿Cómo están? espero que bien, al fin pude terminar con este capítulo, y eso que no es el de la cita… Voy a hacer algo para no tardarme tanto en las actualizaciones cada día nueve voy a actualizar, puede ser antes pero así máximo el día nueve como hoy, odio no tener tiempo para ponerme a escribir así que si hago un compromiso con uds y conmigo voy a obligarme a tener tiempo. **_

_**Muchas gracias por leer, por su paciencia, por sus reviews, las alertas y favoritos =)**_

* * *

><p>Hermione junto con Alían y Nalia esperaban a fuera del consultorio de la Dra. Marst, decir que la sala de espera era un completo caos se quedaba demasiado corto. Niños yendo de un lado a otro, corriendo tropezándose con los demás, llorándoles a sus madres que se fueran de ahí, otros exigiendo el juguete del niño de al lado.<p>

Hermione podía llegar a comprender las actitudes de los niños, pero no la de las madres. Ella las dividía en dos las profesionistas sumamente ocupadas que una vez al mes hacían un espacio en su agenda para venir con la Dra. o con los especialistas aunque solo tuvieran un raspón, y por otro lado estaban las madres que se _quedaban_ con sus hijos, tenían una agenda mucho más ocupada que las profesionistas pero sus actividades en lugar de ser en juntas o por cosas del trabajo eran en eventos sociales; pero al igual que las otras se ponían histéricas porque el niño siempre elegía desayunar leche y cereal y hoy eligió jugo de naranja y pan tostado, solo la Dra. Marst podría saber qué tipo de trauma tenían esos niños para decidir cambiar su desayuno.

Los dos tipos de madre parecían maniquís de adorno, eran mujeres superficiales con sus túnicas recién planchadas y oliendo a perfumes costosos, leían revistas de nutrición, moda y por ahí se colaba una de educación donde estaba la tendencia de que se debían dejar _ser_ a los pequeños, no reprimiéndolos y dejando que experimentarán por ellos mismos todo lo que se encontraba en los alrededores, y ellas cumplían esa filosofía al pie de la letra, por lo que no era de sorprenderse encontrarse con tantas explosiones mágicas. Las madres dejaban de parecer de adorno cuando quitaban su vista de las revistas y las llevaban a Nalia y Alían mirándolos con incredulidad por lo bien portados.

A veces alguna hacia como que se quería acercar a Hermione y preguntarle que método utilizaba con sus hijos, pero al ver que ella era una madre joven regresaba a su posición ¿Cómo ella podría saber más que esa madre que al menos tenía 10 años más? Así que se quedaban con la duda de porque sus hijos eran los únicos quietos en ese lugar.

No es que Hermione fuera una madre autoritaria y vaya que podía serlo pero sus hijos casi no le daban razones, agradeciendo tal cosa le dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno, se olvido por unos segundos porque odiaba tanto venir aquí, había un bien mayor, porque ¿qué más daba que ella se sintiera fuera de lugar si con eso sus hijos seguirían teniendo una infancia hermosa y con ello una vida feliz? Podía hacer sin duda ese sacrificio, y es que aunque ella no fuera como esas madres con miles y miles de galeones en Gringotts, su tiempo libre no lo pasará con sus hijos sino más bien su tiempo libre era descansar un rato de ellos poniéndose a estudiar la universidad a distancia, y tuviera más de 10 años menos que todas ellas, Hermione también era un madre preocupada. Todas ellas podían verla con lástima o envidia. Lástima por lo joven que era para tener ese tipo de responsabilidades y Envidia por lo bien que se portaban sus hijos y por Draco.

Draco en cambio de Hermione no le parecía tan malo la sala de espera de la Dra. Marst y eso era por dos razones, nunca esperaba más de 3 minutos ahí y la otra es que en realidad nunca le habían incomodado las miradas de adoración de las mujeres. A él solo lo miraban con adoración, si no había otra forma de describir esas miradas, ahora que Hermione era madre sabía que una de las cosas más sexys que podría tener un hombre era que le gustarán los niños y por lo mismo que supiera tratar con ellos. Si ver a Draco así, solo fijándose en su físico y personalidad era atrayente cuando estaba en su faceta de padre era _Irresistible._

Fiel a su costumbre Draco llego tres minutos antes de que pasarán a la consulta, vestía un traje gris claro con camisa blanca y corbata gris, todo mundo se dio cuenta cuando llego tanto los niños como las madres se daban cuenta de su presencia, sus hijos se levantaron y corrieron a saludarlo, Draco los llevo en brazos de regreso a donde se encontraba Hermione. Él no pudo evitar reírse al ver como ella le dedicaba esa mirada de "Estas en problemas Malfoy" era la misma que vio segundos antes cuando en tercer año ella le dio un puñetazo.

Draco No tenía miedo pues estaba seguro que al menos frente a sus hijos Hermione no volvería a hacer algo así, por eso se sentó tranquilamente cargando en sus piernas a Nalia que tocaba distraídamente el cabello de su padre.

-¿Por qué no van a jugar en orden? –dijo Draco a los niños

Solo de pensar que pudieran aumentar el caos le produjo dolor de cabeza.

Ellos asintieron no muy convencidos, convivían con niños en la escuela, pero no con magos y brujas y ciertamente no sabían cómo tratarlos.

Hermione después de esas visitas entendía por qué no había escuelas de niños con magia si ya era complicado cuidar a uno, en su caso a dos de las explosiones más niños seria un completo caos que nadie podría controlar.

-Eres un tramposo- dijo Hermione en voy muy, muy baja.

-No sé de que hablas-respondió Draco inocente

-Ve la hora, siempre es lo mismo, a mí también me choca venir, ya tengo suficiente lidiando con mis hijos para estar aquí con todos estos niños mal educados.

-Baja la voz las madres nos están mirando –Dijo Draco

Y claro que los miraban y había muchas razones por cual hacerlo, una era que a la vista de ellas eran una pareja muy joven, otra es que más que ver a Hermione veían a Draco y se preguntaban que hacia un hombre como él con ella, las razones seguían y seguían.

-Pensé que te encantaba que te vieran las mujeres

-Sí pero ellas están un poquito mayorcitas para mí, casadas y con compromisos que son unos peligrosos torbellinos, con mis hijos tengo suficiente.

Hermione asintió complacida, al menos el padre de sus hijos conservaba un poco de decencia.

La asistente de la Doctora se acerco y dijo.

-Nalia Hydra y Alían Hydrus Malfoy Granger.

Hermione se paro rápidamente no veía la hora de salir de ahí. Camino hacia el consultorio mientras que Draco con la mirada les decía a sus hijos que era hora de que pasarán.

La Doctora Erin Marst los recibió saludando a cada uno por su nombre. Era una mujer muy guapa con su cabello corto a la altura de los hombros color castaño claro y sus ojos azul cielo, con mirada severa pero de sonrisa amable. Tanto como Alían y Draco sentían cierta debilidad por ella, Hermione le tenía una confianza absoluta pues era toda una eminencia contaba un montón de certificados que abalaban su conocimiento, y Nalia amaba ir con ella pues siempre le regalaba el chocolate más delicioso que ella hubiera probado jamás.

-Hace mucho que no los veo así que haber por quien vamos a empezar, ¿Qué tal tu Alían? Cuéntame cómo va todo.

-Voy a ir a ver el partido de los Chudley contra Puddlemere con el tío Ron ¿Quieres ir con nosotros?- dijo el pequeño esperanzado.

-No creo, solo voy a los partidos cuando juegan las Harpies.

-¿Le vas a las Harpies? Mi Tía Ginny juega ahí.

-Así que tu tía es Ginebra Weasley

Alían asintió agitando su cabeza

-Entonces supongo que le vas a las Harpies.

-No como crees las Harpies son para niñas- Alían se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y se llevo sus manos a la boca si ocultar sus sonrisa.

-Muy bien _Señor _entonces a ¿cuál equipo de hombres le va?

Alían miro alternadamente a cada uno de sus padres como si ellos pudieran darle una pista de lo que debería contestar.

-El Puddlemere United le pertenece a los Malfoy, es gran equipo de elite y de vencedores- dijo convencidamente

No hacía falta decir que esas palabras las había escuchado de su padre y el niño solo las estaba repitiendo. No es que Draco fuera un padre autoritario al extremo como lo fue Lucius Malfoy en su momento, él hablaba solo que creía pero para nada imponía sus opiniones a sus hijos.

-Vaya pensé que le ibas a los Chudley Cannons

El pequeño miro a su madre como si estuviera diciendo una imprudencia.

-Las Harpies no estaban tan mal después de todo… Hey Hydrus mírame todo está bien puedes irle al equipo que quieras.

Si algo Draco estaba completamente convencido es que pondría atención en no cometer los errores de su hijos ¿Qué diferencia habría entre él y Lucius sino empezaba por dejarlo elegir a que equipo irle? Hoy podría ser un equipo mañana tal vez podría ser un bando y él no arrastraría a ninguno de los dos, los educaría lo mejor que pudiera pero ellos tomarían sus decisiones y que mejor manera de empezar por cosas sencillas como esas.

-Pero me gustan los dos- dijo Alían

-Eso está bien ¿sabes? En el partido del próximo sábado lo disfrutarás cualquiera que gane. Quiero que sepas que no me voy enojar por eso contigo claro mientras el día de mañana no juegues para Gryffindor todo bien- dijo Draco intentando bromear

-No quiero ir a Gryffindor, ni a Slytherin, tampoco a Hufflepuf ni a Ravenclaw solo quiero ir a Hogwarts.

Los mayores se rieron y la Doctora comento.

-Pues es una pena porque en desde la sala común de Slytherin puedes ver el lago negro. ¿Y tu Nalia?

-Pues yo iré a Ravenclaw, el tío Harry dice que el sombrero seleccionador te pregunta y para que no me mande ni a Gryffindor ni a Slytherin le pediré que me coloque en Ravenclaw me gusta el azul.

-No creas que será tan fácil señorita- dijo Draco un poco decepcionado que ni Hydra que podía inclinarse un poco más a Slytherin quisiera ir a su antigua casa.

-Sabes a tu padre con solo tocar su cabeza por ser un Malfoy lo mandaron a Slytherin- dijo Hermione

-¿de veras?- preguntó muy interesada

-No ha existido un Malfoy en otra casa que no haya sido Slytherin aunque dicen pero no está confirmado que mi tatarabuela fue a Ravenclaw.

-Pero mama es de Gryffindor y como no me pueden mandar a las dos prefiero ser solo de Ravenclaw.

-Tal vez tengas razón cariño, aparte el azul resaltaría tus bellos ojos grises- dijo Draco pasando una mano por el cabello de la niña

Nalia se rio y se quito de su lugar para acomodarse en la piernas de su padres.

-Entonces nena tú no quieres contarme algo que has hecho en este tiempo que no nos hemos visto.

Nalia negó con la cabeza y se acurruco en el pecho de Draco.

-¿No quieres contarle de la travesura que le hiciste a la amiga de tu padre?- le preguntó Hermione.

-No paso nada ¿cierto Hydra? Perdimos la memoria, todo está bien- dijo Draco

Él sabía que su hija no era tan espontanea como Hydrus, disfrutaba el silencio y la soledad, tampoco es que fuera retraída más bien todo lo guardaba para ella, como si tuviera muchos secretos y nadie más que ella fuera merecedora para compartirlos. La niña no diría nada sobre aquella travesura Hermione la había incomodado y menos iba a hablar la conocía porque Draco se conocía así mismo y de su boca jamás hubiera salido una confesión como la que esperaba Hermione y la doctora.

-Mira lo que tengo para ti, no se me olvida que son tus chocolates favoritos- dijo la doctora dándole una nueva versión de los chocolates que siempre le daba solo que ahora venían "dos en uno" Nalia sin pensarlo le dio el otro chocolate a su hermano.

-No quiero que se aburran, ¿Por qué no salen a jugar mientras yo platico con sus padres?

Hermione y Draco se vieron por un momento con la misma mirada de pánico. Dejar a sus preciosos bebes con los monstruos con aspecto de niños no les daba para nada confianza.

-Estarán bien- dijo Marst como si estuviera usando legeremancia.

Los niños vieron a sus padres esperando a que ellos autorizarán que salieran de ahí a lo que Hermione y Draco respondieron al unísono:

-Pórtense bien.

En cuanto salieron se produjo un mini momento incomodo, hasta que rompieron el silencio.

-No tenías porque ponerlos en evidencia- dijo Draco lo más tranquilo que pudo.

-Pues ellos no hubieran mencionado nada y era preciso que Marst viera sus actitudes- respondió Hermione también controlando su tono.

-Creo que con que dijeras que Hydrus tiene accidentes por las noches e Hydra es incapaz de hablar sobre sus sentimientos hubiera bastado.

-Draco todo se relaciona lo uno con lo otro y lo que ellos platicaron fue valioso también, rápidamente puedo decirte que sus hijos tienen un problema de seguridad, pero eso solo es la punta del iceberg, y para poder ayudar a los niños primero debo de ayudarlos a ustedes.

-A nosotros- repitió Hermione como si haciéndolo pudiera comprender mejor a lo que se refería.

-Está bien que seamos jóvenes, pero aun así estamos bastante grandecitos para tu rubro- dijo Draco

-Necesitan ustedes dos terapia de pareja- soltó Marst siendo directa

-Pero no somos pareja- dijo lo obvio Hermione

-Depende de que perspectiva lo estés viendo, No están casados ni tienen una relación amorosa pero los dos son los que están educándolos, tiene que haber unidad comunicación y consenso de los dos.

-¿Estás diciendo que los problemas que tienen los niños son por nuestra falta de unidad?- dijo Hermione casi gritando.

-Vaya y eso que no nos conoció en el colegio- Draco se quito el polvo inexistente de sus hombros.

-Yo no dije eso, solo que para que podamos tratar de una forma más profesional y que tengamos mejores resultados debemos empezar por ustedes ¿o no dice el dicho que los hijos son el resultado de los padres?

-Quieres que tomemos terapia de pareja, por principio no sé si la necesitemos y estoy segura que si se termina haciendo removeremos un pasado que está bien ahí donde esta, si no fuera así Draco y yo ya nos hubiéramos matado mutuamente.

-Me has dado la razón, la necesitan. Salgan los cuatro convivan tal vez así se conozcan más y terminen por eliminar las cosas que están arrastrando.

-Sigo sin entender ¿Por qué quieres que juguemos a la familia feliz? – preguntó Hermione enojada

-Somos una familia feliz- rebatió Draco-Tal vez no seamos una familia convencional, invariablemente te convertiste en parte de mi familia cuando te volviste la madre de mis hijos.

Hermione intento encontrar incomodidad dentro de sí por sus palabras pero no las encontró, podía entenderlo a la perfección pues ella también se preocupaba por él todo lo que les afectará repercutiría en las dos personas que ellos más amaban, aparte no era rencorosa, se podía decir que esa era una de sus mayores virtudes: perdonar.

-Exacto, el hecho que no estemos juntos no significa que queramos menos o más a nuestros hijos.

-Tal vez deberían empezar por hablar de "¿qué paso con ustedes?", para que después hablemos de esto, vinieron aquí desde hace dos años por sus hijos y yo no quise hacer preguntas impertinentes porque hasta ese momento no venia al caso, pero ahora está influyendo así que tienen que encontrar la forma de hacerlo, este presente yo o no. Conociéndose entre ustedes podrán entender a sus hijos. Por ejemplo, Draco ¿porque no te abres más con tu hija?, si ella ve que tu le tienes confianza ella te la tendrá a ti y podrán hablar de lo que le pasa.

Ambos evitaron mirarse a los ojos era un tema del que por supuesto no se habla con nadie y mucho menos entre ellos dos, juraron el día en que Hermione le dijo a Draco que estaba embarazada que nunca hablarían de ello con nadie, parecía que había pasado una eternidad desde ese día. Ella supo que si a alguien debían contarle esa historia sería a sus hijos, pero definitivamente eso sería en muchos años más, iban a tener bastante tiempo para armar un historia coherente y que satisficiera su curiosidad, no era para nada partidaria de mentirle a sus hijos, pero estaba seguro que cualquier historia podría ser más creíble y "bonita" que la realidad que lo más seguro sería que los lastimará.

-Muy Bien Granger tu y yo tenemos una cita este sábado.

-Sé puntual.

-Lo Intentaré.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Espero que les haya gustado, las invito a leer mis otras historias y a comentar en los reviews =) El sig cap es totalmente Dramione, no esperen mucho amor ni nada por el estilo estas cosas se cocinan a fuego lento. Gracias por leer!<em>**

**_besoos _**

**_bye _**


	6. Cena

**_Hola!_**

**¿Cómo estan en este día de festejo? Yo muy estresada por mis examenes finales pero literal tenia 5 minutos libres y decidí cortar el largusimo cap a la mitad y subirlo ya que la otra no estaba del todo terminada y como ya llevo bastante sin actualizar creo que la mitad es mejor que nada. Muchas pero muchas gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos los aprecio mil ocho mil. Esta parte es solo de Hermione y Draco, hay un poco más de Dramione pero como les digo esto lleva su tiempo, la siguiente parte es por mucho mi parte favorita de lo que va esta historia, amo a Draco pero su faceta de papá no saben como me puede... y la siguente viene a cargo de Nalia y él.**

**sin mas les dejo, nos vemos abajo!**

* * *

><p>Hermione había terminado de arreglarse después de una conflictiva hora decidiendo que iba a ponerse. Se lamento un poco haberse perdido de este tipo de cosas, que alguien la invitará a comer o cenar a un restaurante bonito y aunque no había nada romántico en la situación de salir con el padre de sus hijos, se alegro por cambiar su rutina de los sábados por la tarde.<p>

Nalia que había estado en su cuarto jugando desde que su hermano se había ido con Ron al partido de quidditch, entro a la habitación de su madre para que le acomodará el listón de su cabello.

-Te ves muy bonita mami- dijo Nalia

-¿Sera porque traigo un vestido de bruja?-Dijo Hermione sonriendo

No le agradaban mucho esos vestidos la hacían sentir que había regresado al siglo pasado, aparte que eran realmente incomodos si los comparabas con las prendas muggles y a su parecer se veían ridículos, pero Draco le había dicho que irían a un restaurante mágico , y aunque mostró desacuerdo al principio al final cedió.

-No sé porque no te gustan, son muy lindos- dijo Nalia pasando su listón a Hermione

Hermione le hizo un perfecto moño y se lo acomodo mientras acariciaba su cabello. El timbre sonó y las dos bajaron

-Pórtate bien nena, obedece a Parkinson y no te separes de ella.-

Nalia estiro su mano para que su madre le pusiera una pulsera que servía como rastreador en caso de que se perdiera. Abrieron la puerta mostrando a Pansy Parkinson.

Hermione aun no soportaba del todo a esa mujer, pero por extraño y raro que le pareciera sus hijos la querían y ella a ellos también

-Princesa- dijo Pansy que se puso a la altura de la niña para saludarla

-¿Te gusta mi vestido tía?- dijo Nalia dando vueltas para que lo a preciara mejor.

-Es muy bonito, es muy parecido al de las bailarinas que veremos hoy.

-Tengo entendido que estarás con Draco, le avisaré cuando estemos en camino.-le dijo a Hermione

-Esta bien.- Hermione le dio un beso a Nalia.

-¿Le darás un beso a mi Papi por mi cuando lo veas?

Hermione asintió

Puntual como siempre Draco llego a las seis de la tarde y no paso mucho tiempo cuando Hermione apareció.

Ambos sabían porque estaban ahí y eso los sacaba un poco de quicio, para ellos todo marchaba bien no había mucho de donde discutir al respecto

porqué hablar de un pasado amoroso y tormentoso entre Hermione y Draco era demasiado romántico, tal vez tenían uno bien tormentoso que a veces pensaban que sobre de ellos seguía cayendo ese incomodo chipi chipi, tal como en estos momentos.

Draco normalmente podía estar en una misma habitación coexistiendo con Hermione siempre y cuando estuvieran sus hijos, ella no era muy dada a empezar a entablar una conversación trivial, normalmente él era el de las bromas, quien aligeraba el ambiente y ella solo le seguía la corriente, pero siempre se guardaba para si muchas cosas que Draco a penas si podía llegar a entreverlas.

Él de verdad quería pensar que las cosas no eran tan serias ni preocupantes pero el semblante que ella portaba le decía que ni sus bromas ni sacar a Hermione de sus casillas le quitaría ese peso que ninguno de los dos quería llevar sobre sus hombros.

A Hermione no le gustaba mucho recordar aquellos momentos siempre terminaba sintiendo un agujero en el corazón, un sentimiento que antes de que su vida cambiara repentinamente no había sentido jamás, a veces dolía otras sin embargo solo la incomodaba, pero era tan profundo e intenso que era imposible no hacerle caso. Buscaba y buscaba sin encontrar palabras que pudieran describir lo que pasaba, tenía la esperanza de que al sacarlas en una frase pudiera también sacarlas de su interior y que no regresaran jamás, ¿pero no sería tan fácil cierto?

Se sentaron y hablaron sobre cualquier cosa procuraban evitar mirarse a los ojos, tal vez era cierto eso de que los ojos son las ventanas del alma y ninguno quería dejar entrever lo que de verdad traían dentro de si.

Draco escuchaba a Hermione aunque no lo dijera la admiraba y le parecía fascinante como ella había construido muchas cosas, ambos había pasado por momento muy difíciles y aun así ella le llevaba una

gran ventaja en muchos aspectos, Hermione Granger era de esas mujeres que siempre a pesar de todo lograría reponerse de cualquier cosa.

Sin embargo esa misma admiración le causaba incomodidad, los recuerdos dolían, por lo que no fue o más bien por lo que fue, Nunca consideraría a sus hijos un error y sabía que ella tampoco pero podía ver como Hermione era quien más había perdido ahí.

Por otro lado a pesar de varios años de convivir con Draco seguía siendo rara la situación, ella más que nadie sabía que había cambiado, mucho antes de que Draco se convirtiera en el padre de sus hijos él había cambiado, fue tan consciente de su transformación que eso de alguna forma desencadeno el hecho de que hoy se encontraran aquí.

Hubo dos momentos con Draco que fueron decisivos en su vida que la marcaron de una y mil maneras, uno fue el día de la concepción de sus hijos y el otro cuando le dijo que estaba embarazada, del primero no tiene tan presente como sucedieron las cosas, probablemente fue el peor día de su vida y no por Draco, no por la concepción en si, ese día se perdieron muchas vidas, tanto dolor, tanta sangre, tanta injusticia… ese día pudo haberlo perdido todo sin embargo aun agradecía a Merlín porque a ella había recibido el más hermoso regalo. La segunda ocasión lo tenía demasiado presente, a veces le gustaba pensar y hacer cambio en los diálogos que se dijeron imaginando otras alternativas, aunque siempre llegaba al punto de creer que eso fue lo mejor.

Flash Back

….

Draco se encontraba en Azkaban, no llevaba mucho tiempo ahí, había logrado salir mas o menos librado, aun seguían haciendo investigaciones respecto a su participación en la guerra, pero dudaba que le pudieran encontrar algo comprometedor. Cuando le dijeron que tenía una visita pensó en su abogado ya que sus padres estaban en la misma situación que él, lo dejaron salir de la celda para llevarlo a fuera, hacía un frío mortal que calaba los huesos la lluvia era ligera pero molestaba mucho, realmente el clima era cruel en ese lugar. Vio a Hermione cruzada de brazos intentando contener un poco su calor corporal. Se veía frágil con su cabello mojado y nariz roja, estaba demasiado sorprendido verla ahí que no pudo decir nada por los momentos.

Hermione cuando se dio cuenta de su presencia avanzo lentamente como si de verdad le estuviera costando trabajo caminar, no lo saludo, ni hizo un gesto de reconocimiento, solo hablo como si ese discurso lo hubiera ensayado muchas veces

-Estoy embarazada, no quiero nada, no necesito nada, seguramente lo odias tanto como a mí y si vine a decirtelo es porque no podía ocultártelo.

Draco repitió lo que dijo Hermione en su mente, lo repetía pero no lograba entenderlo, o tal vez lo había entendido desde la primera vez pero se negaba a creerlo.

Ella seguía ahí y se veía tan vulnerable que solo pudo decirle:

-No te odio Granger- Dijo Draco aun procesando la información de que Hermione Granger iba a tener un hijo de él.

Hermione soltó un poco de aire por su boca, lo que hizo que saliera vapor por sus labios. De alguna forma le creyó, ella no sabía que más decir, había pensado que la conversación sería corta y que Draco le haría saber cuanto la odiaba y que no quería que ni siquiera naciera el bebe, eso iba a ser lo fácil, pero por lo poco que lo conocía sabía que nunca nada era fácil con él.

-Entiendo que no quieras saber nada de mi y por ende de él- dijo señalando el vientre de Hermione

Lo tenia tan desconcertado la situación que hasta se sintió incomodo por hablar de algo que existía pero no podía verlo.

Ella negó con la cabeza, había pensado en todas las alternativas y cuando pensaba en no tener al bebe se le encogía el corazón.

-Lo tendré- respondió ella

No iba a pedirle su opinión, ella ya estaba segura de lo que iba a hacer, era consciente de como su vida cambiaría, si le estaba diciendo es porque no quería tener ese remordimiento en la conciencia, no esperaba absolutamente nada de él, de hecho sería más fácil si él jamas volviera a parecer en su vida.

-¿Alguien lo sabe?- pregunto Draco

Hermione negó con la cabeza solo ella y él lo sabían, ya abría tiempo de informar a sus padres y sus amigos. Harían preguntas y ella no deseaba mentir, tal vez el bebe se pareciera a Draco y se darían cuenta y sería mucho peor, aun no tenía claro como manejaría eso iba poco a poco.

-Van a hacer preguntas y ….- hablo Hermione

-Les dirás la verdad- Draco la interrumpió

Hermione se sorprendió y quiso decir algo pero no logro formar una frase decente hasta después, ¿tan malo era Azkaban que había enloquecido a Malfoy?

-Tú sí que estás loco Malfoy ¿sabes lo que Harry y Ron te harán cuando se enteren? Viste todo lo que puede hacer un niño por la muerte de sus padres no quiero que después mi hijo se enfrente a alguno de ellos, no lo tendré en mi conciencia- intento Hermione aligerar en ambiente.

Draco sonrío, Weasley y Potter tenían muchos motivos para querer matarlo pero probablemente solo este era de mucho peso.

-Te importa lo que pueda pasarme-dijo Draco sonriendo galantemente

Hermione se tensó y respondió lo más relajada que pudo.

-Los dos tenemos la culpa de esto, ninguno obligo al otro así que no tienen porque hacerte nada, lo complicado será explicar eso.

-Nadie tiene porque saberlo, juraré no decir nada a nadie si tu haces lo mismo, probablemente no soy de mucha ayuda en este lugar pero pronto saldré y...

-Tienes mi palabra, no hay nada que explicar- interrumpió Hermione

Draco sentía que tenia algo más que decir, pero Hermione seguía muy incomoda, no estaban en el mejor momento ni en el mejor lugar, ya sería después.

Fin flash back

Hermione suspiro, sabia que ella era la que tenia que comenzar, siempre era ella quien iniciaba las conversaciones difíciles entre los dos.

-Nunca hablamos de esto y estamos cómodos con eso, No pensé que los fuera a afectar, creía que más bien los estábamos protegiendo.

-Sabía que algún día iba a suceder pero lo vi muy lejano, y yo creo que más que protegerlos a ellos nos estábamos protegiendo a nosotros mismos- dijo Draco

-No te entiendo

-Creo que tu y yo somos bastante racionales, no hay lógica en lo que hicimos, al menos yo ya no pienso demasiado en el que fue que nos llevo a estar juntos porque eso me lleva a hacer un viaje a mis memorias y bien sabes todo lo que me atormenta.

Hermione llevo su mano a la de Draco, de verdad que habían muy buenas razones para no hablar de nada que hubiera pasado más allá de cinco años. Ella lo perdono desde ese día que hablaron mientras estaba encerrada en la Mansión Malfoy. Él la salvo y de muchas maneras, le hizo conocer otra realidad y ver todo lo que estaban perdiendo no solo los de su lado. Lo conoció un poco más y ella se dejo conocer otro poco.

-Nunca te di las gracias- dijo Hermione

-Vi tu intención y no era el mejor momento en medio de toda esa batalla, tampoco fue el mejor momento para lo otro

-¿porque Draco? ¿de verdad fue el miedo a morir y hacer cosas inesperadas?- Preguntó Hermione

-No puedo saber con claridad mis razones menos las tuyas, pero puedo decirte que no me arrepentí en ese momento, tampoco lo hice cuando fuiste a verme a Azkaban y menos lo hago ahora.

-Yo tampoco puedo arrepentirme, sucedió y ya, aunque siempre me he preguntado que hubiera pasado con mi vida, con la tuya ¿Nos hubiéramos vuelto a encontrar? ¿Cómo hubiéramos reaccionado?

-Mi vida es distinta y mejor de lo que fue y de lo que me hubiera imaginado y en parte es gracias a ti, así que probablemente seguiría siendo el imbécil que fui, depende de la situación te hubiera hecho un comentario de los que te hacen sonrojar de vergüenza y coraje ¿Tu que hubieras hecho?

-No sé probablemente te hubiera seguido el juego y respondido, sé cuando estas por decirme algo incomodo y la respuesta esta en la punta de mi lengua, siempre ha sido así no creo que hubiera cambiado.

-Esto es complicado, tu eres más consiente pero yo ¿cómo saber guiar la vida de dos personas cuando la mía no es el mejor ejemplo?

-No lo haces tan mal Malfoy, al menos sabes que es lo que no quieres para ellos y si te pierdes por el camino tendré que ir yo por ellos, por ustedes.

Se miraron por unos segundos a los ojos y Draco cambio el tema.

-Voy a hablar con Hydra, es problema de no querer hablar viene de mi parte, no sabes lo bien que se desenvuelve con mis padres, pero yo mejor que nadie sé que no es tan bueno como se cree controlar tus emociones, tal vez me quede con ella un par de días.

-Toda la semana si quieres, con tal de ver un poco de progreso en su caso. Alían tiene consulta el lunes, después sigue la nuestra

-Es increíble que tengamos terapia de pareja- dijo Draco

-No fue tan malo hoy, esperemos que el lunes sea igual.

Cuando estaban por salir del restaurante una patronus de una pantera se instalo frente a Draco, la voz de una mujer salía de ella diciendo

-La perdí, te veo en el teatro.

Draco y Hermione inmediatamente se tomaron de la mano y desaparecieron.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Espero que les haya gustado, ya no prometo actualizar pronto porque mi vida es un caos total últimamente sin orden ni tiempo, en teoría debería no tardarme demasiado pues ya casi esta la otra parte, en fin... Espero sus reviews!<strong>_

_**nos leemos **_

_**besoos**_

_**bye **_


	7. Una Historia de amor

**_Hola!_**

**_¿como están? espero que bien, Después de casi tres mese aquí esta la continuación del siguiente cap, Draco esta un poco OoC, para el siguiente cap ya sabrán como estos niños fueron concebidos, las circunstancias y todo eso. Ojala que les guste y nos leemos abajo! _**

* * *

><p>Draco pocas veces perdía el control y dejaba de pensar fríamente, incluso podía contarlas con los dedos de su mano y le sobraban dedos, trataba de pensar donde podía estar pero solo pensaba en todo lo que le podría pasar a su hija. Hermione por otro lado discutía acaloradamente con Pansy, tuvo un momento de lucidez cundo recordó el brazalete mágico.<p>

-Malfoy el brazalete- corrió rápidamente hasta donde se encontraba él, lo tomo del brazo, conjuro el hechizo rastreador y aparecieron no muy lejos del teatro Nalia estaba sentada del otro lado de la calle con la cabeza gacha. Cruzaron la calle lo más rápido que pudieron

Draco al ver a la pequeña llorando desconsolada en el cruce de la calle, le hizo salir su instinto asesino en contra de su mejor amiga.

Nalia al ver a sus padres que corrían hasta donde estaba ella dijo

-No se enojen con la tía Pansy ella no tiene la culpa

Hermione la abrazo, la niña siguió llorando abrazada a su mama y Hermione tenía ganas de hacerlo.

Draco le quito a la niña de los brazos de su madre, tomo la mano de Hermione y sin importarle mucho lo demás desaparecieron

Llegaron a la casa de Hermione, Nalia no dejaba de llorar, ya no sabia si estaba enojado o aliviado, acababa de pasar los minutos más angustiantes de su vida, que Voldemort le torturará no era nada comparado con lo que sintió cuando Hydra se perdió por unos minutos

-Necesitamos que nos digas que es lo que te pasa, estamos preocupados por ti.

-No va a decir nada Malfoy, hay que darle tiempo- dijo Hermione viendo a su hija con preocupación,

si tal vez querían que su hija fuera más expresiva con sus emociones pero verla llorar les partía el corazón.

Quizás Hermione lo dejaría pasar y esperaría a que la niña estuviera lista para hablar pero Draco no porque sabía que tal vez ese momento nunca llegaría.

-Hermione ¿por qué no le preparas un chocolate caliente mientras yo la llevo a su habitación?

Hermione con mucho trabajo hizo lo que Draco dijo, no quería separarse de ella.

Draco la cargo e intento consolarla pero parecía en vano

-Tu mama y yo estamos muy preocupados, tienes que decirnos qué paso.

Después de un rato en el que la niña intento tranquilizarse habló

-La gente tiene hijos cuando se quieren

Draco pensó en llamar a Hermione, esto se iba a poner serio

-Eso es verdad

-¿Tú querías a mi mama y ahora ya no la quieres?

-Es cierto que mis sentimientos por tu madre han cambiado, pero fueron para mejor

-¿por qué mi mama y tu no están juntos para siempre?

-Aun pienso que eres pequeña pero te contaré de nosotros, de mi y conforme seas mayor si quieres que te lo vuelva a contar lo haré, las veces que lo necesites y quieras.

Nalia asintió y se acomodo en su cama para oír a su papa, Draco como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo saco su pañuelo y lo paso por el rostro de la niña.

-Hermione y yo nos conocimos en Hogwarts, como sabes tu madre fue sorteada a Gryffindor y yo a Slytherin casa a la que espero por lo menos tu asistas. Tal vez no comprendas la rivalidad que hay y solo lo harás cuando estés ahí. Has escuchado algunas platicas de mis amigos, de mi, de tu madre y los amigos de ella y sabrás que nunca fuimos amigos, fui grosero con ella y no estoy orgulloso de muchas cosas que hice en el pasado, repito eres pequeña pero eres demasiado inteligente para tu edad y sé que comprenderás muchas cosas de las que te estoy hablando.

-¿También fuiste grosero con el tío Ronnie?, a él no le caes bien, hace caras de asco cuando yo o mi hermano hablamos de ti, ¿es porque antes no te bañabas? ¿porque la abuela Narcissa nunca te regaño?, mi mama nos regaña a Ali y a mi cuando somos groseros.

Draco se quiso reír pero el tema era un poco serio y los distraería.

-Siempre me he bañado, Si también fui grosero con él y la abuela Narcissa no me llamaba la atención porque no lo sabia y si ustedes deben de portarse bien con toda la gente. Pero regresando al punto anterior lo que fue una pelea de niños durante los primeros años de Hogwarts se volvió algo más serio conforme paso el tiempo, tomamos bandos diferentes

-¿Qué son bandos?- preguntó Nalia

-Es como los equipos de quidditch hay diferentes y cada quien tiene uno predilecto, los que les gusta como juega, los jugadores, si han ganado muchos torneos...

-Tu le vas al Puddlemere

-Así es y mi familia tomo el bando de los malos, el de Voldemort.

-Mami dice que ese señor fue muy malo con el tío Harry, yo lo quiero mucho y ese señor me cae muy mal. ¿porque querías ser de los malos?

-Yo no quería ser de los malos, quería ser de los ganadores

-Pero Papa todos saben que los malos nunca ganan, ¿como te convertiste en bueno? ahora eres bueno.

-Tu mama tuvo la culpa- dijo guiñando el ojo

-Seguro mi mama te regaño, ella regaña muy feo cuando te portas mal y hace que pidas perdón y que hagas las cosas bien.

-No me regaño… bueno no de la forma en la que te regaña a ti, estuvo encerrada en la casa de los abuelos, yo necesitaba hablar con alguien de lo que me estaba pasando y después de esa plática que tuve con ella todo estuvo claro para mi y la ayude a salir.

-¿Entonces fuiste como su príncipe que la salvo?- dijo Nalia emocionada.

-Me gusta pensar que nos ayudamos el uno al otro, que ella también me salvo.

-Porque mis abuelos la tenían atrapada.

-Las ordenes eran traer a Potter pero la atrapada fue ella, sabían que él vendría por Hermione.

-Que bonito que te convertiste en bueno después, ¿también mis abuelos se volvieron buenos?, no me los imagino de malos.

-Esta bien que veas así a tus abuelos. Pero no voy a mentirte porque así fue como sucedió, hicimos cosas malas que no estuvieron bien… Los Malfoy tuvimos suerte pero no todos los que estaban del lado del señor oscuro contaron con esa suerte, muchos se tuvieron que ir de Inglaterra para empezar de nuevo

-Tía Pansy dice que el pasado no la deja volver a Inglaterra.

-Así es, pero tu sabes que ella no es mala ni Blaise, ellos te quieren. No quiero que ni tu ni tu hermano cometan los errores que yo, que no tengan prejuicios con la gente y se den la oportunidad de conocer a las personas, no sabes que gratas sorpresas te puedes llevar

-¿cómo cuales?

-Yo, por ejemplo me di cuenta que tu mama no era como yo pensaba, todo lo bueno de ustedes es herencia de ella. Algún día entenderás todo lo que tu madre ha dado por ustedes, ella es lo mejor que tienen. Aun con su juventud e inexperiencia es la mejor madre que he conocido.

Cuando supe que ella estaba embarazada me sorprendí, los dos éramos muy jóvenes acabando de pasar por una guerra… no sabía que iba a ser de mi pero

tu madre siempre estuvo segura de que los quería y tal vez porque yo no los tenía dentro de mi me tarde un poco más, pero cuando fui plenamente consciente de que sería padre supe que tenía la oportunidad de ser bueno por lo menos en algo, aun así creo que estoy lejos de ser un buen padre.

-Pero si tu eres el mejor de todos

Draco sabía todo lo que el dinero podía comprar, pero eso que sintió cuando su hija le dijo eso sabía que no era intercambiable de ninguna forma por todos los galeones del mundo. Tomo su mano pequeña y le dio un beso y continuo

A pesar de que las cosas no estaban tan claras entre nosotros no los tomamos con calma esos meses, yo tenía cuentas que saldar pero estuve siempre al pendiente de ustedes, todo era nuevo para nosotros Hermione con lo aprensiva y perfeccionista que es se tomo su papel de madre primeriza muy en serio, devoraba libros se paseaba por los parques entrevistando a madres y yendo a cursos. Ella se encargo de pintar su habitación, de poner y acomodar a su gusto cada mueble, ropa o biberones que ustedes utilizarían al nacer, lo preparamos todo porque si, ayude, no solo quería ser un espectador, quería formar parte de eso también.

Fue un cambio bastante radical pues fui un muchacho cruel e indiferente, tu no conoces esa faceta de mi y probablemente nunca lo harás porque contigo y con tu hermano solo cosas buenas salen de mi.

A pesar de que estaba enterado una parte de mi seguía sin poderlo creer, solo fui consciente cuando nacieron. Hasta ese entonces nunca había visto a un bebe, cuando pensaba en felicidad el quidditch y la casa de verano en Francia se aparecía por mi mente, pero nada, absolutamente nada me podía preparar para lo que sentí cuando los vi.

Cuando te cargue por primera vez sentí algo que no se parece a nada que haya sentido ni sentiré en mi vida. Me sentí lleno, completo. Entendí para qué habías nacido, pero también para qué había nacido yo: para conocerte y para tener el enorme orgullo y privilegio de ser tu papá. Sentí que mi vida como la conocía, como la había planeado, cobraba un significado mucho mayor. Ahí estabas, con tu carita y tus ojitos grises viéndome por primera vez, y como me verías después, cuando cada vez que entro a cualquier lugar en el que estas me escuchas y volteas tu carita buscándome para que te cargue.

Supe, desde ese momento, que había tenido una niña muy especial. Una niña que, hasta el día de hoy, irradia a su paso una luz que no le he conocido a ninguna otra persona. Tu y tu hermano hacen que todos los días me de cuenta de que vale la pena vivir y que pasaría absolutamente por todo con tal de estar aquí hoy contigo.

-¿A mi nunca vas a dejar de quererme?

-Tu eres mi Princesa y bien sabes que los príncipes nunca dejan de querer a las princesas, cruzaría todo el mundo por ti, lucharía con mil señores tenebrosos, daría mi vida por ti, porque sin ti ya nada tendría sentido, mi amor por ti es para siempre.

* * *

><p><strong><em>No aman a Draco? esta escena será importante para el Dramione de la historia.<em>**

**_Espero sus reviews_**

**_Nos estamos Leyendo _**

**_Besoos_**

**_bye_**


	8. Segundas Oportunidades

**_Hola!_**

**_La verdad es que no me imagine que ya hubiera pasado tanto tiempo sin que hubiera actualizado, mis excusas ( todas muggles ) van de la Uni, tesis, trabajo, Salud... Pero cuando leí el review de Mons Malfoy de que ya había pasado más de un año sin actualizar, me entro la culpa y me puse a escribir el capitulo. Ahora que estoy en recuperación en mi casa espero poder avanzar un poco para el prox fin ha llegado el Dramione, es sutil, como saben nada de que ya se aman locamente…. estuve tentada a escribir un lemmon pero pues como la historia no es rating M pues creo que saldría sobrando._**

**_No tengo como agradecerles sus reviews, su alertas, favorites y su paciencia más que poniendo a escribir. Gracias Infinitas _**

* * *

><p><em>Segundas oportunidades<em>

Ahí estaba la vida cobrándole sus errores, y justo donde más le dolía.

El miedo que tuvo hace años y las malas decisiones que eso trajo, nunca lo hizo a propósito, creía que era por un bien mayor… pero ahora no estaba segura de nada.

Ver a su hija de esa forma era peor a que si la estuvieran torturando, al principio necesitaba tenerla entre sus brazos y tratar de consolarla, o más bien consolarse a ella misma, pero sabía que su padre haría mejor el trabajo que ella, Draco siempre había tenido el don de tranquilizarla, a veces era automático con solo mirarla lo podía hacer; esta vez uso su voz y le conto una historia y Nalia poco a poco volvía a tener paz. No quiso interrumpir ese momento, no quería ser una intrusa, aparte no sabía que decir y después de lo que había dicho él lo que ella dijera estaba de más.

A pesar de que en aquellos tiempos estaba demasiado confundida y con miedo, siempre tuvo claro él que evitaría por todos los medios posibles que sus hijos sufrieran; por eso decidió buscar a Draco cuando se entero que estaba embarazada, quiso darle la oportunidad a sus hijos y a él. Pero nunca quiso darse la oportunidad a ella misma.

Nunca creyó que merecía ser feliz, durante la guerra ser feliz, era un lujo que nadie se podía permitir, no con tanta muerte y destrucción; a penas cuando vislumbrabas un poco de luz sabias que la oscuridad de un momento a otro podía quitarte todo. Quizás por eso después al terminar la guerra no busco la felicidad, estaba traumada, podía perder demasiado, lo poco que había quedado y quien sabe si lograría reponerse después.

Por supuesto que había hecho planes, quería seguir estudiando muy lejos de Inglaterra, empezar de nuevo y esa posibilidad en un mes se evaporo. No se sentía lo suficientemente fuerza para enfrentar su maternidad sola, en ese momento más que nunca necesitaba a sus amigos y a su familia, a pesar de todo lo que le fueran a decir en cuanto se enterarán de quien era el padre.

La vida le había enseñado a ser práctica, así que se propuso no tener más dolor en su vida, recuerdos innecesarios quedarían atrás. Era un buen plan, pudo engañar a Malfoy, a sus amigos e incluso a sus padres, pero nunca consiguió engañarse del todo así misma.

Sabía que debía tranquilizarse y pensar en la mejor forma de ayudar a su hija pero por el momento se sentía perdida, al parecer no era la única. Malfoy había salido de la habitación y se veía mal. Ninguno tenia ganas de hablar el susto no se les había pasado aún. La situación le trajo un deja vu pues los dos estaban frente a frente como aquella vez, tan vulnerables y con tanta incertidumbre y miedo.

**Flash back**

-Malfoy- dijo tranquilamente como si lo estuviera esperando.

Necesitaba estudiar cada perímetro de esa habitación, aquí estaría una enfermería provisional, obviamente no se daría abasto la enfermería como tal, así que creyó conveniente adaptar una del otro lado de Hogwarts, debía proveerla con lo necesario así que había estado haciendo encantamientos de un lado a otro para que estuviera lo esencial.

Lo sintió antes de que él hablará, ella siempre fue buena para detectar el aura mágica de las personas, en especial la de él que de alguna forma extraña lograba inquietar a la suya. No como si fuera peligroso, él tuvo bastantes oportunidades en el pasado para hacerle daño y hoy menos que nunca se atrevería a tocarla.

-Granger- contesto

Su tono era de aburrimiento, aunque sabía que era fingido nadie podía estar tan desinteresado en un día como hoy.

Él mantuvo las distancias mientras que guardaba su varita, y aunque sabía que no le haría nada, solo por costumbre siguió con detenimiento sus movimientos. Cuando menos se lo espero volvió a hablarle.

-Hazlo Hermione – ordeno

No recordaba que alguna vez le haya llamado por su nombre, pero lo decía de una manera como si todos los días lo dijera, y a la vez como si fuera secreto y delicado, suave.

Definitivamente no era Vidente, eso de la adivinación no se le daba; pero sabía a la perfección a que se refería y sólo de pensarlo se puso pálida y le dieron ganas de vomitar. Trato de recomponerse así que solo le dijo:

-No puedo matarte, no lo haré

Él estaba siendo muy egoísta al pedirle semejante cosa, ¿qué sería de su alma? Nunca podría dormir en paz si lo hacía, se dio cuenta de cómo le afectaron sus palabras. Así que trato de hacer menos denso el ambiente

-No sería la primera oportunidad que tendrías

Casi rio, hace no mucho ella lo amenazo con matarlo, y a pesar que era una bruja cualificada y en teoría bastante capaz ambos sabían que no le haría nada.

-Lo sé, pero me gustan las segundas oportunidades como te habrás dado cuenta.

Quiso seguirle el juego a pesar de que sabía que lo que había dicho sobre matarlo lo dijo muy en serio.

-Entonces supongo que debo aprovechar esos gustos raros tuyos, ¿será que es mi día de suerte?

Definitivamente ya no estaba hablando de la oportunidad de matarlo, el tono de aburrimiento se había evaporado y uno divertido y expectante lo estaba remplazando.

-Tal vez, quien sabe si llegue a haber una tercera

Las últimas veces que lo había visto, claro después de abandonar Hogwarts, sus conversaciones que empezaban serias terminaban de una forma extraña, como si estuvieran coqueteando, algo que a Hermione se le hacia más peligroso que si estuvieran en duelo con las varitas arriba.

¿En que momento llegaron a ese punto? ¿tan desesperados por olvidar un poco su realidad estaban?

Hermione sabía que había llegado el momento de volver a ponerse serios

-Ambos merecemos una vida mejor de la que tenemos ahorita Draco

-¿Que tan mejor?

-Sólo mejor –tampoco lo engañaría

Entonces fue consciente en que se había acercado peligrosamente a Malfoy como si lo estuviera tentando a que quien cometiera el delito fuera él, o quizás a otra cosa

Draco la beso, Hermione aguanto la respiración, podía fingir que no lo esperaba pero no sería muy sincero de su parte.

El piso temblaba o tal vez era ella, nunca había sentido nada así, aunque hace mucho no sentía, ni para bien ni para mal, pero eso que estaba sintiendo podía afirmarlo sin dudarlo. Ese sentimiento le causo miedo .

Miedo por lo intenso, por lo bien que se sentía y porque probablemente nunca más volvería a sentirlo. Lo bueno duraba tan poco que se quería aferrar a el, a grabarlo en su memoria y no soltarlo.

En ocasiones solo necesitas salirte un poquito del guión que es tu vida, de lo que esta escrito en este caso responder a un beso para que tu vida cambie por completo. Se besaron sin remordimientos porque lo más seguro es porque la vida no les iba a alcanzar para eso.

Tal vez no podía darle su espíritu y su corazón porque eran puras pedazos de lo que eran antes, pero podía darle su cuerpo, que aún estaba completo y seguía sintiendo.

**Fin Flash back.**

Recordaba que a pesar de todo, increíblemente el momento posterior a, no había sido incomodo, quizás ya estaban por encima de esas cosas, aparte en algún momento sus almas se habían desnudado, lo de menos era el cuerpo. Obviamente toda esa incomodidad que no hubo en ese momento la sentía ahora que le recordaba.

Definitivamente no había acabado todo ahí. Le había dicho que cuando el momento se acercara fuera hacía cabeza de puerco y preguntará por ella, le dio una segunda oportunidad para cambiarse de bando, la primera vez le ofreció huir con ella y con sus amigos cuando estaban en Malfoy Manor. La segunda vez no fue diferente por supuesto no fue a cabeza de puerco, y aunque él nunca le dio explicaciones, supo que lo había hecho por su familia; no era tan cobarde y egoísta para dejar que tomaran represalias contra sus padres y él salir indemne.

Aún no sabia como fue que su familia y él habían logrado estar en las condiciones que estaban, era cierto que el señor Malfoy estaba arrestado en su casa, pero eso era demasiado bueno como castigo. Sin duda "la relación" suya con Draco había sido un detonante para su situación actual.

No le gustaba juzgar a la gente y de alguna forma le daba gusto que estuvieran bien. Eran la familia de sus hijos y ellos los adoraban. Al principio no sabía que esperarse de Narcissa y Lucius Malfoy sobre el hecho de que serían abuelos y ella era la madre de esos niños, pero como cualquier abuelos los amaron por el simple hecho de que eran hijos de su hijo. Hasta donde ella sabía los trataban bien y no hacían diferencias por que no fueran sangre pura y no sabía si era por una decisión de ellos o porque Draco los tendría advertidos.

Tal vez ella era una creyente de Malfoy, pero nunca se espero tanto de él. No hubiera podido pedir un mejor padre para sus hijos, no podía imaginarse su vida con sus hijo sin él presente, era un gran apoyo le ayudaba de formas que nadie más lo hacía, nunca se arrepentiría de haberle dado la oportunidad de atravesar la aventura de ser padres junto con ella. Amaba a los niños profundamente y el haberlo visto hablar con Nalia solo se lo había confirmado. Era paciente, cariñoso, se interesaba por cada aspecto de su vida, era el héroe de Alían y el príncipe azul de Nalia sabía que sin lugar a dudas que él haría cualquier cosa por que los niños estuvieran bien porque Draco podía ser peor que ella cuando hablábamos de ser protector. Sabía de sus miedos, no quería pagar sus errores con sus hijos así que cualquier cosa que pudiera afectarlos mínimamente, él se adelantaba.

Después de que nacieron los niños solo pudieron ocultarlo por muy poco tiempo. Draco casi vuelve a Azkaban sólo por que un periodista tomo una foto de Alían. La guerra estaba muy reciente y muchos todavía tenían resentimientos en contra de los Malfoy. Ambos teníamos miedo de que pudiera haber represalias en contra de nuestros hijos, ya fuera de un lado o del otro. Yo después de que había salido la foto de mi hijo quise salir del país y cambiar mi identidad y lo hubiera hecho sino hubiera visto lo mucho que le afectaría a Draco alejarse de ellos. Por el momento él no podía salir del país así que pensamos en otras alternativas. Al final decidí que me alejaría del mundo mágico por un tiempo y di una declaración confesando que no solo eran hijos de Malfoy, sino también míos.

Fue todo un escandalo, se hablo desde violación hasta la creación de historias muy románticas y cursis. Después de eso Malfoy yo no volvimos a hacer más comentarios al respecto. Algo que sin duda ayudo fue que Harry haya dado una declaración al respecto. "Entiendo que tanto Hermione y Draco sean figuras públicas, pero sus hijos no y merecen respeto. Déjenlos en paz"

Malfoy yo habíamos tratado de tener el perfil más bajo posible, ya llegaría el tiempo en que nuestros hijos fueran a Hogwarts y todo se volviera un caos otra vez, afortunadamente todavía faltaba para eso.

Por el momento ambos compartían el mismo sentimiento de impotencia al no poder hacer nada por su hija. Era cierto que Draco la había tranquilizado, pero había sido por el momento, Nalia analizaba muchos las cosas, no querían que a la larga eso la afectara.

Draco se acerco a ella y de un momento a otro la estaba abrazando

-Tranquila, sabíamos que iba a pasar pero no estábamos preparados para eso.

-Pues no se noto, tu discurso fue perfecto, incluso yo me sentí un poco mejor después de oírlo. Yo no hubiera sabido que decir.

-Hermione lo estas haciendo perfecto, como todo lo que haces. Dije la verdad, tu eres lo mejor que tienen y esto es un pequeño tropezón, pero vamos a salir adelante, danos otra oportunidad

- Lo sé, esto se estaba poniendo demasiado aburrido para ser nosotros y nuestros hijos. Sobrevivimos a una guerra, esto será fácil.

-Creo que sobrellevaremos bien la niñez, pero estoy empezando a dudar si sobreviviremos a su adolescencia.

-Ni que lo digas.

* * *

><p><em><strong>como que ya le tocaba a Hermione... ¿Les gusto? Quiero pensar que si. Opiniones, mentadas, sugerencias en los reviews. Les dejo mi twitter AquinoEstaPaola<strong>_

_**Nos estamos leyendo **_

_**besoos**_

_**bye =) **_


	9. Padres desesperados

_**Hola!**_

_**Ya extrañaba escribir esta historia, como lo he dicho anteriormente, mi vida de niña grande me mantenía alejada de mis responsabilidades de Fanficker, pero ya estoy de vuelta =) Gracias por todo su apoyo y paciencia, sus reviews, alertas y favs.**_

* * *

><p>El consultorio de la Doctora Marst por las tardes era también todo un espectáculo.<p>

Ahora eran puros adultos. Esto parecía como una sesión de alcohólicos anónimos, todos dispuestos a hablar del reto que era ser padres y como lo manejaban desde diferentes perspectivas.

Cuando la doctora nos llamo para invitarnos a asistir no estábamos muy convencidos, pensamos que nuestra primera sesión con ella sería a solas y no creíamos que platicarles nuestra situación a esta gente nos ayudaría en algo, además de que deseábamos mantenernos en el anonimato. Yo estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, pero Draco al principio dijo que eso era para padres desesperados y que por nuestra cuenta podíamos arreglarlo. Sólo tuve que pedirle que imaginará a nuestros dos hijos teniendo la crisis por la que paso Nalia al mismo tiempo y acepto de inmediato.

Así que aquí estábamos sentados esperando que la Doctora saliera de su última consulta con niños. La verdad es que estos padres parecían personas bastante normales y sensatos a comparación de las mamás que normalmente veía en la sala de espera. Supongo que eran los papás con la suficiente humildad para hablar sobre su _problema_.

Si alguien nos reconoció, ninguno dio muestra de ello. Algunos platicaban con las otras parejas otros entre si, se notaba demasiado que nosotros éramos los nuevos.

-Tranquila. Son padres, tu y yo somos mil veces más peligrosos que todos ellos juntos.

Draco noto mi nerviosismo. En si lo que no me gustaba es que todos eran mayores, al menos había 7 años de diferencia con nosotros. Siempre que convivía con otros padres me miraban como la pobre que fue madre adolescente y no tenía marido. Odiaba que me subestimarán sólo por mi juventud, podía ser tan buena madre como cualquiera de ellos.

-Ojala esto fuera una demostración sobre como tener un buen duelo mágico o saber de magia oscura, nos los llevaríamos de calle.

-¿Sabes de magia oscura?- preguntó Malfoy en voz baja

-¿En serio te sorprendes?

-A veces me olvido un poco de la Hermione que solías ser. Aun así más a mi favor, seguramente ellos estaban en una universidad privada mágica en Australia o Norte América mientras nosotros estábamos en una jodida guerra. Cualquier comentario que hagan que te incomode puedo enseñar discretamente mi marca.- Draco me guiño el ojo y me señalo su brazo izquierdo.

Me reí, a este maravilloso punto habíamos llegado: bromear con su pasado de mortifago.

-Sigues haciéndola de matón…

-Que puedo decir, es lo mío… pero tu no puedes empezar a tener miedo y menos de estos padres inofensivos.

-Tienes razón Malfoy, confiemos en Marst.

La Doctora Erin salió y nos pidió que nos acomodáramos en círculo.

-Buenas tardes papás, hoy tenemos una pareja nueva aquí. Ellos son Hermione y Draco y están a travesando una etapa complicada con sus hijos. Aquí venimos a enriquecernos de las experiencias de otros padres, siempre es reconfortante saber que hay otras personas están pasando por situaciones parecidas. Como saben todo esto se trata con absoluta discreción y pueden estar seguros que lo que comentan aquí, no sale de estas paredes, así que por favor les voy a pedir a todos ustedes que se presenten contándonos de su situación. ¿Por qué no empiezan ustedes Liam y Patrice.

-Bueno, nosotros somos Liam y Patrice. Nos conocimos en un viaje que hicimos a Sudamérica, nos casamos al año de salir y a los dos meses quede embarazada de nuestra hija Eve. Ella es una niña increíble pero estamos teniendo algunos inconvenientes, durante 6 años fue hija única y la reina de la casa pero ahora que estamos esperando a nuestra segunda hija su actitud es muy grosera no podemos controlarla, sus arranques de magia son impredecibles, no sabemos como comunicarnos con ella, cada vez que queremos hacerlo los estallidos son desastrosos. Lo único que hace que ella este más tranquila es cuando Peter el hijo de Mary viene a jugar con ella a la casa.

Liam y Patrice lucían agotados, una niña celosa y descontrolada con su magia sería de lo último que quería vivir estando embarazada.

Mary era la única que venía sola. Pero cuando escucho el nombre de su hijo su cara se ilumino.

Yo soy Mary, mi esposo Peter murió hace seis meses. Él era un auror y perdió la vida en una misión. Mi hijo lo extraña muchísimo y no sé como ayudarlo a que esto no sea tan doloroso, trato de ser fuerte por él pero la mayoría del tiempo no sé como.

Era demasiado triste. Ni siquiera puedo pensar en todas las formas que puse mi vida en riesgo cuando era más joven, sólo de pensar que mis hijos se expusieran a tanto peligro, me hacia estremecerse. Ahora sin duda cuidaba más mi vida pues ya no era sólo yo. Había dos personas que dependían de mi.

Nosotros somos Vicent y Rick tenemos 10 años juntos y desde hace 5 años somos padres de nuestra maravillosa nena Lulu. La adoptamos cuando tenia 3 meses de nacida, por parte del ministerio nos dijeron que su madre era muggle y su padre era mago así que pensamos que sería perfecto ya que crecería rodeada de magia y sentiría este mundo como suyo, pero tenemos la sospecha de que es una squib, ya que no ha mostrado síntomas de magia, sabemos que hay casos excepcionales donde la magia se presenta hasta poco antes de entrar al colegio. Ella ya quiere tener magia y esta muy triste, nosotros no queremos que se sienta diferente, creo que tendría bastante con que lidiar con el hecho de tener dos padres magos.

En Inglaterra todos eran muy abiertos pero los magos son otra cosa, aún no se veía de todo bien la homosexualidad. Era realmente una pena. Por otro lado me podía imaginar la tristeza de la niña, yo crecí como niña muggle y haber seguido como una no me hubiera afectado, peo crecer con magia y saber que no puedes ser parte de ese mundo debe de ser terrible.

Yo me llamo Karl y ella es mi esposa Meredith y tenemos cuatro hijos. El mayor Max entro este año a Hogwarts y quedo en Ravenclaw, ese chico era el que ponía orden en la casa desde que el se fue todo es un caos, mi esposa y yo no sabemos como hacer que todo vuelva a la normalidad Jim de 9 se la pasa peleando con Will de 8 y nuestro hijo menor Sam de 6 se la pasa llorando todo el día por que extraña a Max. Estamos esperando con ansias que llegue navidad y pueda venir a visitarnos.

Hola, Yo soy Mila y el es mi esposo Sebastian. El año pasado estuvimos a punto de divorciarnos, pues nuestra vida era el trabajo, nunca nos veíamos y cuando lo hacíamos solo era para reprocharnos mutuamente. Fuimos a terapia y llegamos a la conclusión de que dejaríamos de trabajar, realmente trabajábamos por gusto y no por necesidad y cuando nos quedamos en la casa nos dimos cuenta que nuestra hija era la más afectada de la situación. Somos extraños para nuestra hija Alysia, ni siquiera sabe nuestros nombres, nos dice _ella_ y _él_ , no sabíamos hasta que punto estábamos haciendo mal las cosas, queremos recuperar el tiempo perdido pero ella no nos deja entrar. Es como si nos odiara.

Mila estaba llorando, suponía que estaba lidiando con su culpa. Al fin era nuestro turno y voltee a ver a Draco para ver quien iba a hablar, él me hizo un gesto para tomar la palabra.

Mi nombre es Draco y ella es Hermione, nos conocimos en Hogwarts y éramos rivales, durante la segunda guerra mágica procreamos a nuestros dos hermosos hijos Hydra e Hydrus.

-Nalia y Alían-Interrumpí, Draco prosiguió.

-Fuimos padres muy jóvenes, nunca hemos estamos juntos sentimentalmente, pero me gusta pensar que somos un equipo, ahora nuestros hijos están demostrando signos de inseguridad pues a pesar de que son pequeños todavía, son lo suficientemente inteligentes y se preguntan acerca del porque no estamos juntos, si es por su culpa o porque no nos queríamos. Hydra es muy reservada y no habla de sus sentimientos hasta que explota mientras que Hydrus esta teniendo actitudes de un niño más pequeño. Estamos convencidos de que tenemos que hablarles con la verdad pero son muy pequeños para entenderlo y sobretodo no queremos lastimarlos.

-Muy bien ahora ya que todos se conocen puedo recomendarles Draco y Hermione que inviten a Peter a jugar con Alían, con la actitud madura de Peter y la alegría de Alían creo que se podrían ayudar mutuamente, de igual forma creo que Mila y Sebastian deberían de invitar a Nalia para que juegue con Alysia, podrían llevarse muy bien, pues ambas son reservadas y quizá cuando se conozcan mejor podrán platicar entre ellas.

Bien, esto iba a ser interesante.

Nuestra actividad de hoy es que quiero que me digan cada uno 3 cualidades de sus hijos y que cuenten sobre algo bueno, inteligente o gracioso que hayan hecho esta semana.

Se veía que todos querían contar algo incluso Malfoy y yo, y la verdad era que nuestros hijos podían ser unos monstruos, pero al fin y al cabo eran nuestros bellos y perfectos monstruos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Espero que les haya gustado, yo extrañe un poco a los babies en este cap, pero en el próximo serán los protagonistas.<strong>_

_**Otra vez gracias infinitas, si ven que tardo más de un mes y no he actualizado la historia pueden mandarme un cruciatus o imperios por Twitter en PaoAquinoM o AquinoestaPaola les juro que me gusta la mala vida y si no hay amenazas de su parte se me olvida. Por lo mientras las invito a leer mis demás historias.**_

_**Nos leemos**_

_**besos**_

_**bye**_


	10. En un mundo alterno

**_Hola!_**

**_No puedo creer que ya haya pasado un mes desde que volví con esta historia, al menos esta vez no fue un año…Muchas gracias por sus reviews, alerts y fav, alegran mi día._**

* * *

><p>Tal y como lo había sugerido Marst habíamos hecho la invitación, yo no sabía como procedían estas cosas, cuando era niña era tan antisocial que nunca algún compañero o amigo me había invitado a su casa hasta Ron y ya estaba bastante grandecita para ese entonces.<p>

Definitivamente no quería que mis hijos fueran tan antisociales como yo y que tuvieran amigos de su edad con quien jugar, Yo no conocía a gente con niños hasta la otra noche de padres desesperados.

A veces me gustaría que mis amigos tuvieran hijos… antes me imaginaba que todos fueran juntos a Hogwarts… pero desafortunadamente mis amigos estaban demasiado lejos de casarse si quiera y cuando ellos empezaran a tener hijos seguramente mis hijos ya estarían en Hogwarts y en vacaciones estarían de niñeros por una noche.

Acababa de recibir la lechuza de la madre de Peter donde me decía que estaba de acuerdo, en dos días más vendría a jugar con Alían.

Por supuesto que tenía terror de sumar a un niño que no sabe controlar su magia a mi casa, pero por lo que habían dicho la otra noche Peter era un niño muy tranquilo y más bien la mala influencia podría ser mi hijo.

Alían era un amor, tierno y cariños pero a la vez era demasiado travieso. De un tiempo a la fecha pareciera que hubieran cambiado a mis hijos de personalidad. Nalia normalmente era la que se las ingeniaba para hacer travesuras y su hermano sólo le seguía el juego pero ahora Nalia sólo jugaba cuando era con Alían. Parecía que ella había madurado de golpe y ya no le interesarán esas cosas.

Por otro lado todo esto se sumaba a mi nerviosismo. Dentro de dos día sería la primera vez que estaríamos tomando terapia con Marst a solas. Si, Draco y yo solos. Como les había aclarado a Harry y a Ron cuando les platique. Ellos muy maduramente se burlaron de Draco pues no lo imaginaban yendo a terapia y como si eso no fuera suficiente, apostaron para ver en que minuto Malfoy y yo comenzaríamos a discutir. Para ellos se les hacía muy difícil de creer que sobrelleváramos la relación sin pelear pues nunca nos veían conviviendo.

Intentaron bromear y decir que si los niños necesitaban terapia era por el lado de Malfoy pues en su familia había gente muy loca, en cambio yo, decían que si alguien podía caminar entre la cordura y la locura era yo, que saliera corriendo pues no lo necesitaba. Sinceramente los psicólogos no me gustaban del todo, los sentía como un mal necesario, y aunque Marst me caía bien los psicólogos siempre me daban la sensación de que podían ver más allá de ti, como si estuvieran todo el tiempo haciendo legeremens y vamos que yo no me sentía una experta en oclumancia.

La verdad era que sólo que no quería revivir mi pasado, había sido una época difícil, conocí el terror, el sufrimiento, la incertidumbre… Tenía miedo de recordar la oscuridad y no poder salir de ahí.

Todos mis conocidos habían ido a terapia, yo me decía a mi misma que mi terapia eran mis hijos, de verdad que no tuve tiempo para deprimirme ni luchar con mis demonios simplemente hice todo a un lado y seguí con mi vida como si nada.

Creía que estaba bien pero ¿y si no?

Las madres simplemente no podemos darnos el lujo de tener una crisis emocional y menos cuando tus hijos están pasando por una.

-Mamá necesito hacerte dos preguntas o tal vez más.

Nalia me saco de mis pensamientos, constantemente me hacía demasiadas preguntas, que si porque el cielo era azul o cómo era que funcionaba la electricidad, ella creía que yo lo sabía todo. Era increíble que hasta mi propia hija me tuviera en un concepto de sabelotodo.

-La primera es ¿Crees que mi papá sea guapo?

-Sabes Nalia ese tipo de preguntas se pueden contestar desde un punto de vista objetivo que viene siendo la realidad y otro es subjetivo que depende de la percepción de cada persona ¿Cuál quieres que te responda?

-Las dos.

-Objetivamente según las observaciones que he tenido de las mujeres y en algunos casos hombres, tu padre es considerado una persona atractiva, en Hogwarts estuvo nominado como el chico más guapo del colegio. Por cuestiones de los tiempos difíciles no se llevo a cabo la votación pero todos estaban seguros de que ganaría, no había elecciones desde la época en que gano Sirius Black, que casualmente es tu tío abuelo.

Ahora que si hablamos de mi opinión personal creo que tu padre es atractivo.

-Que lo hace una persona atractiva desde tu opinión.

-Pues no sé… Físicamente tiene unos ojos preciosos como los tuyos y unos rasgos que combinan bien, es alto, fuerte y tiene una sonrisa ladeada que provoca nerviosismo y ya. Pero bueno también una persona puede ser atractiva por su forma de ser. Por como se relaciona con la gente, por como piensa y actúa. El físico no es tan importante si lo comparamos con lo que tiene dentro de si, como los valores, la inteligencia…

-Alían y yo nos parecemos a Papá, somos guapos también ¿verdad?

-Son los niños más hermosos del mundo, pero que puedo decir yo si soy su madre.

-Entonces, ¿sólo querías a mi papá por ser guapo? No es justo porque mi papá tiene un bonito corazón y es inteligente.

-Yo nunca dije eso. Tu papá definitivamente es más atractivo por su forma de ser que por su físico.

Si mi yo de hace 7 años atrás escuchará lo que acabo decir de Malfoy… Merlín perdóname.

-¿Cómo han sido tus novios?

Esto era karma, no estaba preparada, ¿Por qué mi hija tenía que ser tan lista y curiosa? Yo nunca hablaba de mi vida amorosa ni siquiera con Luna o Ginny ya ni hablemos de Harry o Ron… quizá se debía a que no tenía una. No es que no lo contemplará pues a veces pensaba que estaría bien pasar por todas esas etapas: Conocer a alguien, salir, enamorarme, tener un novio… Nunca tuve un novio, porque por supuesto salir con Víctor Krum no cuenta en absoluto como un novio y ya ni hablemos de Draco pues me salte todas esas etapas y llegué a los hijos.

-Nalia ¿no crees que eres muy pequeña para que estemos teniendo esta conversación?

-Mamá quiero saber, eres tan linda e inteligente que seguro tuviste muchos novios. Yo quiero tener muchos novios.

-Jajaja Si tu papá te escucha es capaz de encerarte en las mazmorras de Snape y no dejarte salir nunca. Te prometo que algún día te contaré todo con lujo de detalle pero por ahora me pareces que eres todavía muy pequeña.

-mmm ¿Mi papá era un buen novio?

No podía contener la risa después de ver su sonrisa traviesa como si estuviéramos compartiendo un secreto.

-Nalia…

-!Ay porfis dime!

-No, si quieres pregúntale a tu padre

-Le voy a preguntar y él me va a contestar, por que a esta carita con ojitos preciosos no le va a decir que no.

Nalia salió corriendo enojada. Si no le conteste era porque no quería romper sus ilusiones ¿cómo le dices a tu hija que nunca fuiste novia de su papá? Malfoy como ya lo había visto era mejor que yo contando historias.

Aparte yo no conocía la faceta de Malfoy como novio, él no tenia el tipo de ser uno, yo al menos nunca le conocí alguna en Hogwarts y después tampoco. Me imagino que si tuviera alguna o cuando la tuviera sería todo un suceso. Si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, imagino que en un mundo paralelo, nos hubiéramos conocido en el colegio, por supuesto que seríamos rivales pero por otras causas y no por su desprecio por los impuros quizá por una razón tan cliché como en las películas estadunidenses, él perteneciendo al club de los populares y yo de los nerds que siempre pasan desapercibidos. Pero un día, precisamente en la fiesta de graduación yo cambiaría totalmente mi look y el me miraría con otros ojos, yo lo conocería un poco más y me daría cuenta de inmediato que es más que una cara bonita, nos enamoraríamos y ni mi familia y amigos ni los suyos estarían de acuerdo, quizás nos dieran no más de un mes juntos… pero duraríamos incluso en la universidad a pesar de que estuviéramos en estados diferentes. Él sería un novio celoso y supongo que yo también sería así. Nos mudaríamos juntos a una gran ciudad y nos casaríamos después…

Mierda… así de triste era mi situación que me estaba imaginando tener una historia de amor con Draco Malfoy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Creen que Malfoy tenga mejores respuestas que Hermione? Yo creo que si, pónganme en los reviews lo que creen que le contestará a Nalia.<strong>_

_**Nos leemos pronto**_

_**Besos**_

_**Bye**_


End file.
